Falling in Darkness
by Mina Kon
Summary: PostBeyblade 1th Season. Com a aproximação da final, Boris exige cada vez mais dos Demolition Boys, principalmente apos a derrota de Bryan.Qual é a sua reacção perceber que Tala lhe seguiu as pisadas? Yaoi BxT
1. Bryan recorda

"Falling in Darkness"

Era noite. Suave, envolvente, avassaladora noite. Porque mete tanto medo a note? Porque esconde cada um dos demónios mais ocultos de cada um. Malévolos, perversos, asquerosos demónios. Que com um só toque, um só silvo, um só movimento têm o condão de nos reduzir a completo desespero. Em vão lutamos na tentativa de os vencer, porém eles estão sempre lá para nos oprimir. Era noite, e as criaturas das trevas caçavam em liberdade, com as afiadas presas em riste.

Bryan Kuznetsov acariciava com o olhar a noite que se estendia sobre os seus olhos. Durante muito tempo aquela mesma noite era para ele significado de opressão, de dor, de sofrimento. Inacabáveis noites, que se desenrolavam lentamente, enquanto que ele revivia a dureza do treino do dia, a frustração causada pela busca da perfeição e a frieza de Tala Ivanov.

Tão pouco Bryan demonstrava qualquer tipo de sentimentos que não companheirismo e uma ténue amizade para com o Lobo. Ele, como todos os da Abadia, fora sempre ensinado a esconder qualquer emoção, mesmo apaga-la, que não dissesse respeito ao Beyblade e à sede de ganhar. Tudo o que fosse sinónimo de fraqueza deveria ser eliminado. Foram estas as normas que Bryan e todos os outros absorveram, e a pouco e pouco os tornaram duros, frios e sem emoções, pelo menos exteriormente. Assim, esta química entre Bryan e Tala era forçosamente ignorada pelos dois. Ambos sabiam que seriam mortos por tal sacrilégio, e como tal muito tempo passou sem que nenhum dos dois abrisse o seu coração ao outro. Não obstante o sentimento crescia desmesuradamente, até ao dia em eu ambos não resistiram mais.

Bryan sorriu levemente com esse pensamento e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. A sua derrota nas finais tinha levado Boris à intensa raiva (n/a: ele que tomasse um valium oras! Velhos caducos…). Assim que teve oportunidade apossou-se de Bryan e castigou-o duramente, mais brutalmente do que mesmo a Alexander. Foram horas extremamente dolorosas, que ainda hoje faziam Bryan arrepiar-se, embora na altura não tenha soltado um só gemido. Para algo serviria o duro treino de Boris para os tornar em autênticos bonecos sem alma.

Sem ninguém a espiá-lo, o Falcão deixou que o arrepio que lhe tentava os nervos apossar-se dele, e recordou quando Boris o arrastou ate junto dos colegas. Ai atirou com ele sem cerimónia contra o chão, ao que ele não reagiu, quão ensanguentado e enfraquecido estava, e deixou-se escorregar, indefeso.

-- Flashback --

Boris chamou os restantes Demolition Boys e disse lhes num tom seco e áspero – "Que ele vos sirva de exemplo, a todos. O bryan tinha uma missão relativamente fácil, e falhou. Não me interessam os motivos, só sei que falhou. O que espero dos restantes de vós, de ti em particular Tala é que vençam. Ganhem, ou morram a tentar."

"_Pronto_" pensou Bryan. Estava findado o discurso. Os seus colegas sabiam o que tinham a fazer, responder obedientemente "Sim, senhor" e não tentar sequer ajuda-lo. Ele ficaria ali estendido até que pudesse levantar-se – se conseguisse. Eram as regras, ele não esperava mais nada, há muito que não esperava mais nada.

No entanto, pareceu-lhe ver cintilar algo nos olhos do seu capitão uma emoção que este nunca demonstrara até então. Com um ar decidido, Tala murmurou as suas deixas e em seguida precipitou-se sobre Bryan, ajudando-o a levantar-se. O Falcão olhou-o incrédulo, sem forças sequer para argumentar enquanto que Boris fitou Tala com um ar escandalizado.

"Terão as minhas palavras sido em vão, Ivanov?"

"Não senhor, estou apenas a ajuda-lo" Tala fitou Boris, forçando a expressão vazia de emoções que lhe era característica. Tudo o que desejava naquele momento era torcer o pescoço àquele sádico retorcido mas dominou-se ao máximo e manteve o olhar fixo no treinador, que encolheu os ombros em puro desdém.

"Possas tu enfrentar a punição que te espera caso falhes com bravura, Ivanov"

"A menor das minhas preocupações, senhor" sem mais palavras, Tala pegou num braço do Falcão e passou-o em volta dos seus ombros e rodeou com o seu braço a cintura deste para o manter de pé. Em seguida deixou o quarto, tendo em si os olhares chocados dos restantes membros da equipa e do treinador, que queimava secretamente de raiva

"_Arrepender-te-ás das tuas palavras Ivanov, podes ter a certeza"_

-- Fim do Flashback --

De volta dos confins da sua mente, O Falcão exalou um ligeiro silvo, tão suave e imperceptível quanto o vento que corria indolente do outro lado da janela. Tanto haviam eles aguentado em tão tenra idade… Tantos gritos, escoriações, maus tratos, imprecações, lutas infrutíferas pela perfeição, torturas, castigos, dores, maldições. Todos os que viveram ou sucumbiram na Biovolt traziam a tristeza e o desamparo no coração.

Mas por agora o sofrimento tinha cessado. Embora sempre presentes, os fantasmas de Bryan já não o atormentavam como outrora, e era agora a segurança que tomava conta dele. Agora Bryan conseguia opor-se-lhes…Agora tinha alguém por quem lutar.

Com este pensamento em mente, o Falcão sorriu, um sorriso que nunca lhe iluminara o rosto aquando dos tempos da Abadia,e olhou para a figura adormecida na cama junto dele. Fora ele que possibilitara a Bryan poder recuperar todos os sentimentos que julgava perdidos, sentimentos que não dor, solidão e magoa mas alegria, jovialidade, amor. Sim, o beyblader (n/a: beyblader OO? Bem vocês perceberam '') de olhos frios como o gelo sempre podia amar. Por mais que Boris lhe afectasse o corpo e a mente, não conseguia destruir-lhe a alma., que agora já não penava solitária. Agora Bryan tinha encontrado alguém a quem entregar esse sentimento que julgava morto, alguém em quem confiar, alguém a quem podia revelar-se como realmente é… alguém por quem morrer.

Bryan deslizou do parapeito da janela onde estava sentado, aproximou-se da figura adormecida e passou levemente os dedos pelos cabelos desta, muito suavemente.

"E tu estiveste sempre aqui, e nenhum de nós notou durante tanto tempo. Estiveste sempre aqui…Tala"


	2. Sonhos

Capitulo 2

Á medida que avançava pelo longo corredor que ligava aos dormitórios, os murmúrios deixavam de poder ser ouvidos, dando lugar a um silêncio envolvente, onde só o ouvido profissional poderia distinguir um suave ruído de passos, cujo ritmo ia-se tornando cada vez mais e mais lento.

Malditos corredores, quais labirintos infinitos…De repente, o som de passos estacou, e deu lugar a um ligeiro ruído, como o de alguém a cair no chão. Longe da presença perturbadora do treinador, o capitão dos Demolition Boys sentiu finalmente as forças a abandona-lo e deixou-se resvalar para o chão, pousou o corpo ainda imóvel de Bryan a seu lado e encostou a cabeça à parede tentando normalizar a respiração. O Bryan não parecia tão pesado… "_Mas ele já devia ter recuperado…"_ Virou-se para o colega, que apesar de manter os olhos abertos tinha uma expressão totalmente vazia e estava imóvel, e abanou-o gentilmente. "Bryan…? Vamos Kuznetsov reage!" Este arqueou ligeiramente as pestanas e entreabriu os lábios, mas deles não saiu qualquer som.

"Não precisas de falar, só queria ter a certeza de que estavas bem" Desta feita Bryan conseguiu articular algumas palavras "E que entendes tu…por bem…Tala?"

"Vivo" "_Que mais podiam eles esperar?_"

"Ainda não é desta…que escapo a este inferno…" Bryan fechou os olhos, arquejante pelo esforço, o sangue ainda a escorrer-lhe abundantemente das feridas.

"Não digas isso Falcão, parece que não tens amor à vida" Como a sua voz soava tão vazia e neutra…Mas pudesse Bryan ver para alem da mascara de indiferença com que Tala se revestia, e veria que o que este sentia naquele momento não se enquadrava com o seu semblante imutável.

Bryan abriu novamente os olhos e desferiu um olhar desesperado a Tala, algo que ate então ninguém tinha podido contemplar na cara do Falcão, um olhar desprovido de esperança e cheio de tristeza, ardente e resignado ao mesmo tempo. "Vida Tala? Há muito que desisti de chamar vida à minha existência…Aqui, encarcerado nesta prisão, onde manipulam a minha "vida" ate ao limite…Já nada me pertence…nem o próprio Beyblade me pertence…muito menos o meu coração…Não tenho nada que me apegue à vida Lobo…nada…"

A cabeça de Bryan resvalou para o lado e ele regressou à semi-dormencia.

"Não! Gritou Tala, toda a contenção instantaneamente perdida "Não vás Bryan, não vás…Não me deixes aqui sozinho…" Com uma rapidez espantosa, Tala ergueu-se, rodeou o tórax e as coxas de Bryan com os braços e levantou-se, começando a correr com toda a velocidade que as pernas lhe permitiam em direcção aos dormitórios.

"_Ele não pode morrer…Eu…eu preciso dele. Raios partam o Boris e todos os seus ideais estúpidos, eu preciso de ti Bryan. Não me abandones por favor…"_

Chegando ao dormitório, o Lobo desferiu um pontapé na porta (n/a: e não se ouve nada nesta casa? O.O) e pousou delicadamente Bryan sobre uma das camas, e em seguida correu pelo quarto em busca da caixa de primeiros socorros – que para variar não estava no lugar.

"_Onde esta aquela m! Pois não esta…maravilha quando uma pessoa precisa dela lembra-se de desaparecer… Prontos esta aqui vamos lá" _começou a limpar as feridas de Bryan, que felizmente continuava desacordado senão era capaz de não achar muita piada ao ardor que o álcool etílico provocava (n/a: é meus filhos tavam à espera de quê mercurocromo? Aquilo lá é pior que a Idade da Pedra). Feito isto, o Lobo mediu-lhe a pulsação, que continuava demasiado débil e instável. "_É melhor fazer-lhe uma transfusão rapidamente. O meu grupo é O, portanto não há problema (_n/a: a menos que o Tala tenha sida…) _é só espetar-lhe esta porcaria no braço…assim e agora ligo a extremidade ao meu braço…caramba onde esta a maldita veia? Se não vai a bem vai a mal! Ai dasse, essa doeu. Maldita agulha, esta coisa deve ter mais anos que Estaline" _Permaneceu uns minutos calado, a ver o sangue que agora fluía para o corpo do colega. _"Quando é que é suposto eu parar? Oh pá estou a ficar um bocado tonto…Muito tonto…Acho que já chega!" _com a visão ligeiramente desfocada, Tala retirou as agulhas de ambos os braços e comprimiu as ferias com um pouco de algodão "_Dasse que o álcool arde mesmo"_ pensou, olhando novamente para Bryan, cuja pulsação era já mais regular e a respiração mais audível

"Bryan?" chamou Tala, receosamente. Não obteve nenhuma resposta. Aproximou-se cautelosamente e tocou no rosto do Falcão "Bryan ouves-me?" Desta feita o rosto do Falcão estremeceu e este entreabriu os olhos a meio

"Tala?" (n/a: não Bryan, e espírito do natal passado .) sibilou, fazendo em seguida uma careta de dor como se lhe custasse falar. "Como…ainda estou vivo?.." notando as agulhas no chão "Fizeste…uma transfusão?"

"Ia, eu não percebia nada daquilo mas não ouve problemas."

"…Usaste o teu sangue?" Bryan perguntou num tom estupefacto, e em seguida sorriu ligeiramente com todo o sarcasmo que lhe era característico "Não admira...que ainda me sinta podre"

"Vai-te matar Kuznetsov"

"Porque o fizeste?...Não é como…se a minha vida fosse assim tão preciosa…que tivesses…de te sacrificar" Agora o olhar de Bryan era sério, e fitava Tala com uma expressão interrogativa.

Tala corou ligeiramente "Eu não queria que tu morresses" corou ainda mais furiosamente, dando graças por estar escuro, e desviou o olhar de Bryan

Bryan ergueu-se, fazendo uma nova careta de dor quando os ferimentos se manifestaram furiosamente, e aproximou-se de Tala, esticando uma mão para tocar no queixo do Lobo e fê-lo olhar para ele novamente. "Porquê, Tala?"

Tala entreabriu a boca como se fosse falar mas não conseguiu dizer nada, limitando-se a fitar aqueles olhos cinzentos, dos quais secretamente tanto gostava, que faziam o mesmo. Os dois perderam o olhar um no outro e mantiveram-se assim imóveis, sem conseguirem desviar o olhar um do outro.

Então, sem aviso, muito lentamente, a distancia entre os dois foi-se encurtando, gradualmente, os lábios uniram-se, num tímido beijo que ambos há tanto desejavam, e fecharam os olhos, com o êxtase do momento a envolve-los. O beijo tornou-se mais forte, e a boca de ambos movia-se em uníssono, só o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro os dominou.

Alguns instantes depois eles afastaram-se abruptamente, ambos mantendo o olhar fixo no outro, respirando rapidamente, como se ainda não acreditassem no que acabara de acontecer. Foi Tala o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio que ecoava.

"O Boris há-de ficar furioso se descobrir"

"Estou-me a lixar para o que ele pensa…Por mim…bem pode arder no inferno"

"Digo o mesmo" Eles beijaram-se novamente, desta vez com mais intensidade. Tala passou uma mão em volta do pescoço de Bryan, que gemeu suavemente, e puxou-o para mais perto. Com as dores esquecidas, Bryan acariciou o cabelo de Tala e deslizou a mão ao longo do pescoço dele, mandando-lhe arrepios ao longo da coluna.

Pudesse ter entrado o batalhão inteiro da Biovolt, eles não iriam ligar, perdidos como estavan um no outro. Depois de tanto tempo perdido, ninguém teria o poder de os separar.

Ninguém…

Mergulhado nas memórias do seu passado, Tala sorriu sem despertar

TBC

Oi! Feliz dia atrasado dos namorados para todos! Espero que tenham tido um óptimo dia. Melhor k o meu se possível…

Desculpem a demora neste capitulo, so agora é que o pude postar completamente, estou a atravessar uma fase complicada na escola #coffisico-quimicacof# e por isso vo demorar um pouco para postar o próximo capitulo. Desculpem ''

Tala: …Não querias por um beijo mais lento não?

Amaya: Experimenta tu escrever depois de um teste de física e logo falamos. Ai desculpa Tala, esqueci-me que não tens inteligência para tanto…#sorriso sarcástico#

Tala: Falhada…

Amaya: A falhada teve ate agora 7 reviews na oneshot "Biovolt, uma abadia desesperada". Queria agradecer a todos os que comentaram nela, é realmente gratificante ver que tanta gente gostou, fiquei extremamente contente. Saber que gostam das minhas historias dá-me força para continuar.

Adeus e até a próxima )


	3. CyberTala

Capitulo 3

Os primeiros raios de luz da aurora banhavam a grande casa e a placa junto à porta da entrada onde se lia "Orfanato Polska" (n/a: esta escrito em Russo…mas eu não sei russo…portanto imaginem ''). Quem penetrasse na imensa habitação notaria uma estranha quietude, só sentida durante as horas de descanso. Trespassando a porta da entrada principal seguia-se um longo corredor que ligava as habitações dos proprietários a oeste ao berçário e à cozinha a este; os únicos lugares onde se sentiam sinais de vida. Ainda para lá destes últimos estavam a sala comum dos alunos e o refeitório. Por fim, no andar superior dois quartos e duas casas de banho gémeos que só diferiam nos seus ocupantes.

No dormitório masculino todos dormiam calmamente, exceptuando o Tala Ivanov, que estava sentado no primeiro andar do beliche que lhe cabia, a beber lentamente um copo de água. Aliás, há quase dez minutos que estava naquela posição (n/a: eu sempre disse que ele não bate bem), sem mover um único musculo facial.

Não havia nenhuma razão especial para aquela apatia, só estava a recordar os últimos meses da sua vida. Na véspera das finais, tinha sido levado para mais testes e melhoramentos, tanto nele como no Wolborg…Foram muito mais violentos do que o que estava habituado, tanto que não tinha qualquer memoria do que lhe aconteceu, mas foram provavelmente um sucesso, pois as suas primeiras recordações após as modificações não eram propriamente agradáveis. Era como se a sua mente tivesse sido…esvaziada de tudo, e preenchida com dados estatísticos e estratégias. Não se recordava de ter sentido emoção alguma. Era como uma máquina.

- - - - -

"Pensava que ias demorar mais" Como não obtivesse resposta, virou-se e focou o olhar no Tala, que tinha entrado sem uma única palavra e estava agora sentado em cima duma das camas, a olhar para o espaço "Tala, o que foi?"

"Estou muito mais forte Bryan…Agora nada se interpõe entre mim e a vitoria…nada…e não há-de ser aquele miúdo patético que me há-de travar agora. Eu sou invencível" Disse Tala, mecanicamente, como se tivesse memorizado aquelas palavras.

"Que dizes? O poder subiu-te à cabeça?" Bryan fitava o colega abismado "_Também tu, Tala…_"

"Eu vou ganhar. E então tornar-me-ei no maior Beyblader do mundo. As estatísticas não mentem Bryan. Há menos de 0,001 de possibilidades do Granger conseguir sequer resistir. Vou esmagá-lo, ele não passa de um boneco nas minhas mãos. Vou destruí-lo, vou ganhar o campeonato, trazendo assim gloria àqueles que me criaram. E então a Biovolt controlara o mundo…Graças a mim"

O olhar que Bryan lhe mandou era uma mescla de dor e raiva "Sabes Lobo…eles mataram-te"

Sorrindo, Tala encarou-o pela primeira vez desde que entrara "Eu sei Bryan"

"E vais deixá-los ganhar assim?"

"Não tenho esse poder, eu não passo de um instrumento"

Ao ouvir isto o Falcão levantou-se e abraçou Tala pela cintura e beijou-lhe lentamente o pescoço, ao que o Lobo não ofereceu qualquer resistência. Ao fim de algum tempo, Bryan parou e fitou os olhos azuis de Tala (n/a: na primeira sessão eram azuis…mas ele deve ter lentes de contacto à borla, porque a cor muda…)

"Sentiste alguma coisa, Tala?"

"Não…"

Bryan largou-o e sem mais palavras dirigiu-se à porta, e ia a sair do quarto quando estacou, olhou para trás e disse "Talvez seja melhor que percas amanha…Cyber-Tala"

- - - - -

O amargo arrependimento apossava-se de Tala, ao rever as dolorosas memorias que tanto tentava bloquear, e que felizmente faziam agora parte do passado. Felizmente a profecia de Bryan concretizara-se, pois todo o poder incutido no mestre do Wolborg e no seu pião tinham sido demasiados para o seu metabolismo, e não garantiram a vitoria contra o Tyson, que com toda a sua garra e paixão pelo Beyblade (n/a: eu a dizer bem do Tyson? Matem-me por favor…) conseguiram fazer ressurgir o espírito do capitão dos Demolition Boys.

Passado o choque e a fúria inicial, Tala sentira-se livre novamente, e acatou bem a derrota, chegando mesmo a felicitar a equipa vencedora. Porem logo o alívio deu lugar à culpa e choque, ao lembrar-se do que dissera a Bryan, e uma raiva muito mais poderosa do que qualquer outra que sentira ate então nasceu-lhe ao olhar para Boris, cuja expressão estava lívida, por ele ter conseguido faze-lo esquecer-se do quanto amava o Falcão.

- - - - -

Ao regressar para junto da equipa os seus colegas correram para ele e rodearam-no

"Foi uma óptima batalha" dizia Ian

"Portaste-te muito bem meu"

"Obrigado Spencer. Desculpem…Deitei tudo a perder…"

"Fizeste o que podias capitão. Ninguém é invencível" Bryan, que ate então estivera em silêncio, entrara agora na conversa

Tala assentiu, e a equipa voltou-se e começou a caminhar na direcção do treinador. Tala chegou-se mais perto de Bryan discretamente.

"Perdoa-me, Bryan" sentindo a mão deste roçar na sua. Tala olhou para o Falcão, que mantinha o semblante impassível.

"É bom ter-te de volta, Tala"

- - - - -

TBC

Olá de novo minha gente! Desculpem a demora, tive um mês um pouco complicado, e no Carnaval não deu para postar nada porque estive fora com os meus colegas

Espero que o capítulo anterior não tenha ficado demasiado confuso, era o Tala sonhando com o que tinha acontecido após a derrota de Bryan contra o Ray nas finais.

Quanto a este capitulo…Não fiquei muito satisfeita com ele, acho que não entrei bem na mente do Tala…

Perceberam o porque do Bryan lhe ter chamado "Cyber-Tala"?

P.S:Obrigado a todos aqueles que leram e comentaram na minha one-shot de Parodia "Biovolt, uma abadia desesperada", foi muito bom ter sabido que tanta gente gostou.

Adeus fiquem bem Capitulo 4 a caminho, será uma continuação deste


	4. Nova vida

Capitulo 4

- - - - -

"_Perdoa-me, Bryan" sentindo a mão deste roçar na sua. Tala olhou para o Falcão, que mantinha o semblante impassível._

"_É bom ter-te de volta, Tala"_

- - - - -

"_Depois daquilo, pensei que a nossa relação estava condenada. Durante muito tempo não conseguiu encara-lo de frente, quão mal me sentia. E ele também estava magoado, notava-se. Pudera, imagino o quanto lhe doeu ouvir-me dizer tão friamente que não sentia nada por ele…Mas estranhamente, ele superou rapidamente, e tentou – melhor dizendo obrigou-me – a esquecer o sucedido. Bem, quando alguém me empurra contra a parede, me beija ardentemente e me tenta arrancar a camisola não se pode dizer que eu tenha escolha certo?_

…_O que ele não sabe é que, doze meses passados, e ainda não me consegui perdoar… A culpa fluí em mim, envolve-me, quase que não me deixa viver estes momentos com ele. Não me consigo libertar…e sinceramente não me sinto capaz disso…É o preço justo a pagar pelo que fiz."_

-"Hey"

Tala, assim arrancado dos seus pensamentos, agiu da maneira mais normal que conseguiu: esgasgou-se com a agua e ia caindo do beliche abaixo (n/a: sempre o mesmo anormal…)

-"Ei meu estas bem?" Bryan bateu-lhe vigorosamente nas costas enquanto falava (n/a: boa se não morrer engasgado morre espancado…)

- "#Cofcof# Óptimo…" Tala respirava feito asmático, tentando readquirir a compustura

-"Que fazias meu? Tavas com um ar alucinado…" Bryan desceu do beliche (n/a: eles estão num de dois andares, o Bryan tava no de cima) e sentou-se ao lado de Tala

-"Pensava…"

-"Tu pensas?" Bryan fez cara de espanto ao falar, recebendo em troca uma almofadada

"Imbecil…"

-"é eu sei. Despacha-te a directora queria falar connosco hoje"

-"Tudo bem vamos. Ou outros ainda dormem todos?"

-"Ainda é cedo"

- - - - - Uma hora depois - - - - -

Engraçado como as coisas mudam num ano" pensava Bryan, no caminho para o escritório da directora "Um ano antes tínhamos nós acabado de perder o campeonato. Se a BBA não tivesse chegado naquela altura à abadia, não sei o que nos teria acontecido. Nunca antes tinha visto o Boris assim…"

"Depois de nos tiraram de lá, tiveram de nos dar um destino. Alguns deles voltaram para casa dos parentes. Assim fizeram o Spencer e o Ian. Quanto a mim e ao Tala, não tínhamos familiares vivos, pelo que viemos para aqui. A adaptação não foi difícil, mas durante muitos meses a sombra da Biovolt não nos abandonou. Muitas foram as noites em que acordamos em pânico, ainda a julgar-mo-nos nas mãos dele…Ate que por fim aceitamos a segurança que aqui nos é oferecida"

"E a minha relação com o Tala oficializou-se por essa altura, mas mantivemos a discrição desde então."

"…Estranho como as coisas mudam hun? Agora sinto-me comos e tivesse renascido, sou eu novamente. Doze meses atrás eu revestia-me com a minha solidão, cobria-me de todo o gelo que fui criando, e interiormente condenando a minha atracção por ele, quando perco contra os Bladebreakers e tenho de enfrentar a fúria de Boris. Bloqueei as memórias desse encontro para meu bem, mas tenho ainda vivos na memória alguns fragmentos do que ocorreu. Desejei morrer…ninguém iria sentir a falta do solitário falcão mesmo, era melhor assim… e por momentos pensei que o tinha conseguido, ate que acordei e vi o Tala a fitar-me. Confesso que o meu primeiro sentimento foi de raiva…por mais uma vez me forçarem a continuar a viver. Perguntei-lhe porque me tinha salvo, e ele desviou os olhos de mim. Porque, pensei eu na altura. Porque que ele não conseguia responder? Não sabia? Ou seria…que o Tala acaso também se sentisse como eu?...Poderia ser?"

Cheguei-me a ele e repeti a pergunta. Ele voltou a olhar para mim e naquele momento eu soube, ele soube também.

Por vezes, quando a revelação e demasiado intensa, levamos algum tempo a assimila-la. Foi o que aconteceu ao Tala e a mim. Durante algum tempo, apenas olhamos um para o outro. Eu sentia um turbilhão de emoções a percorrer-me. Foi como se a minha alma despertasse de novo naquele momento…Podia escolher entre fechar-me definitivamente de todo o mundo e reaprender a gostar de alguém.

Entreguei-lhe a minha alma, e não me arrependi. Nos tempos da Abadia, procurava consolo em mim próprio, julgando que só podia esperar dor e sofrimento dos outros. O Tala não é nada disso para mim. Aprendi a confiar nele como nunca confiei em ninguém, e agora já não consigo estar sem ele. Amo-o como nunca amei ninguém…Tanto como nunca me julguei capaz, tanto que ainda nem dimensões deste novo sentimento.

Assim perdido em pensamentos estava eu ate que estávamos em frente à porta da sala da directora. Tala ia abrir a porta, mas sem aviso eu impedi-o, agarrando-lhe no pulso por trás e empurrei-o contra a parede oposta. Os olhos dele arregalaram-se em surpresa. Muito sonso o Lobo consegue ser por vezes…

Ainda a segurar-lhe firmemente no pulso, agarrei-lhe no outro, segurei-os ambos por cima da cabeça dele e beijei-o ali mesmo. Ainda chocado, Tala só reagiu quando sentiu a minha língua a roçar-lhe no lábio inferior, pedindo entrar, e entreabriu a boca aceitando a minha dominância.

-"Que te deu Falcão?" perguntou-me com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego

-"Apeteceu-me"

-"E a discrição onde esta?" sorriu ele

-"Enterrada muito longe daqui" retorqui sarcasticamente, enquanto batia à porta

…

-"Entrem meus filhos, já vos esperava"

TBC

Olá gente! Aqui esta a continuação do capitulo anterior ) perdão pela demora, semana extremamente difícil na escola…

Espero que tenha ficado claro este capitulo, agrada-me muito mais que o anterior. Acho que devia ter prestado mais atenção   
ao Tala…agora sinto que a fic se ressente disso, os monólogos do Bryan estão muito melhores que os dele. Enfim…

Então o Falcão declarou-se…parece que esta sua nova faceta só lhe faz bem, esperemos que dure!

Ate à próxima, reviews bem vindas


	5. Adeus Yaten

Capitulo 4

"Entrem meus filhos, já vos esperava" a voz suave e delicada da Madre Superiora, actual directora do orfanato, ecoou pelo pequeno escritório "Sentem-se por favor" disse, apontando as duas cadeiras em frente à sua secretaria. Eles obedeceram-lhe. Depois de a cumprimentarem

"Queria falar-nos directora?" indagou Bryan

"De facto, queria sim filho. Como te lembras decerto, há dois meses atrás, quando o Tala fez 16 anos, eu disse-vos que vocês eram livres de procurarem outro lugar para viver, dado já ambos terem idade suficiente. Como na altura vocês não tinham outro sítio para onde ir, decidiram permanecer sob a minha custodia. No entanto, as coisas mudaram. Recebi hoje uma carta da BBA, onde requerem o vosso retorno no próximo campeonato, assim como do resto da vossa equipa evidentemente. Pediram resposta imediata. É convosco agora meus filhos"

"Nós alinhamos" Tala respondeu pelos dois imediatamente

A madre assentiu, não parecendo surpreendida com a resposta "Vocês sabem que eu não vos quero mandar embora filhos, embora o número de crianças enjeitadas tenha aumentado enormemente nos últimos tempos, nas vocês tenham noção dos riscos que podem correr. Ao deixarem a instituição nos teremos de vos retirar a protecção"

"Nos sabemos madre. Quando deveremos partir?"

"Mr. Dickinson pode receber-vos ainda hoje Bryan. O Spencer e o Ian já estão à vossa espera. Se quiserem, podem partir de imediato"

"Assim faremos, directora" assentiu Tala. Trocando um olhar com Bryan, prosseguiu. "Madre…obrigado por nos ter ajudado durante estes doze meses. Devemos-lhe muito"

"Assim é Madre. Estaremos para sempre em divida para consigo" corroborou Bryan

"Filhos, vocês não têm nada que agradecer. E lembrem-se, esta será sempre a vossa casa"

"Obrigado madre" disseram em uníssono, após o que beijaram a mão da madre, respeitosamente

A madre recolheu a mão com reprovação "Então filhos, entre nós não há mais cerimónias. Levantem-se." Eles obedeceram, e ela contemplou-os demoradamente e a ambos beijou a testa, dizendo "Adeus, meus filhos. Lembrem-se que as minhas portas estarão sempre abertas para vós. E lembrem-se de Deus: ele guiar-vos-á na melhor escolha"

Ambos assentiram, sorrindo levemente, embalados por aquela aura misteriosa de calma e maternal da directora do orfanato e à qual não resistiam.

"Obrigado madre, por tudo" disseram, saindo em seguida. A madre assentiu, e viu-os a sair.

"Deus vos proteja, filhos…"

- - - - -

Os dois deixaram o gabinete da directora e dirigiram-se em silêncio para os dormitórios. Uma vez lá, com os restantes ocupantes já ausentes, reuniram os seus pertences. Nenhum deles falara até acabarem de encher as mochilas. Terminando, desceram as escadas e Tala fez menção de dirigir-se para a saída, mas Bryan parou-o, segurando-lhe num braço e seguiu na direcção oposta. Compreendendo, Tala seguiu-o até ao berçário onde uma irmã já tratava dos bebes que já haviam despertado.

"Bom dia filhos. Bryan, o Yaten esta um pouco rabugento. Tratas dele por favor?"

"Claro irmã" Bryan logo procurou o pequeno chinesinho a quem tanto se afeiçoara, mais do que a qualquer um dos demais, e pegou nele ao colo. O bebe logo se acalmou e agarrou-se a ele, parando de soluçar. Também ele tinha uma ligação especial com o Falcão. Fora deixado no orfanato aquando da entrada de Tala e Bryan, com 6 meses, depois de lhe morrerem os pais num acidente de viação, e desde essa altura ganhou a afeição de Bryan.

Este era um local prezado por ambos os adolescentes. Nenhum dos pequenos se sentia ameaçado pelo aspecto forte e desenvolvido de Bryan. Também gostavam de Tala e ele deles, mas o Lobo mantinha sempre uma certa distância entre todas as pessoas.

Bryan fitou o bebe pela ultima vez "Vou-me embora miúdo. Cuida de ti, não te esqueças de mim". Abraçou mais fortemente o pequeno e beijou-lhe as faces. Quando tentou pousa-lo, porem, talvez por algum instinto premonitório, o bebé agarrou-se ainda mais a Bryan, que só o conseguiu demover através do peluche em forma de animal que ele e Tala lhe tinham dado.

"Adeus Yaten" disse para o pequeno bebé, agora aparentemente inconsciente da sua presença, agarrando o peluche, murmurando algo indescritível. Bryan aproveitou para sair do quarto, não ouvindo por isso o bebé dizendo "Taala…Bayan…" para o peluche.

- - - - -

"Tala?" disse, ao deixarem a habitação

"Da, Bryan?"

"Porque não te despediste dele?"

"Ele não vai lembrar-se de mim por muito tempo" disse simplesmente. Calou-se por uns momentos, deixando a dura crueldade das suas palavras ser assimilada por Bryan

Chegando à rua, deitaram um derradeiro olhar àquela que tinha sido a sua casa durante um ano, e que apesar de tudo tinha sido o seu verdadeiro lar.

"Vamos" disse Tala, pausando e erguendo o olhar para a rua, enquanto caminhavam. "Também sentes, Bryan?"

"O que?"

"Ela esta a chamar-nos…a abadia esta a chamar-nos…"

"Eu sei"

TBC

Yaay! Este é de todos o meu capitulo favorito, deu-me imenso gozo escreve-lo. Adorei a maneira como a madre superiora ficou…Parece que cria uma aura elegante e superior em seu redor, e no entanto nota-se o carinho que nutre pelos dois russos.

Quanto ao bebé…Eu estou mesmo a ver as vossas reacções "O Bryan com uma criancinha de colo? Ia e eu sou um dragão alcoólico!". Entendam que tem muito significado esta conexão entre ele e o bebé, e a chave disso esta principalmente na nacionalidade do Yaten.

"Da" Sim em Russo

Capitulo dedicado para Lily Caroll, espero que você goste


	6. De volta à Abadia

Capitulo 5 – De volta à abadia

-"Não mudou nada…" disse Tala. E era verdade. A abadia parecia como que protegida por uma barreira temporal, pois apresentava-se tal como eles tão bem se recordavam. O mesmo aspecto majestoso, como uma velha catedral, os altos muros, o ar sombrio e pesado. A única diferença residia na segurança, dado que a Abadia parecia abandonada, agora que não estava mais rodeada por guardas.

Bryan assentiu silenciosamente. Passaram o muro que já não se encontrava electrificado, e penetraram pela porta da Abadia, que se encontrava indolentemente aberta. Eles continuaram a avançar, como se uma força invisível os guiasse mais para dentro da Abadia.

Sucediam-se os corredores longos e sombrios, com as suas amplas paredes de pedra. A certa altura, só lhes era permitido ver com a ajuda duma lanterna, dado que a Abadia não tinha luz, sendo a iluminação feita por velas.

A mão de Bryan roçou descuidadamente na parede de pedra. Quão fria e desprovida de vida estava. Tal como ele se recordava tão bem…

Era um suceder de dormitórios abandonados, que, despojados de qualquer objecto de valor, jaziam indolentes. Finalmente aquela ala findou, e eles estavam em frente ao refeitório. Atravessando-o rapidamente até à outra ponta, entraram no pequeno quartinho dos arrumos. Ai, afastaram o entulho amontoado, revelando uma pequena porta, que lhes dava pouco acima dos joelhos. Abaixando-se, atravessaram-na, e seguiram por uns momentos pelos estreito corredor até chegarem perto de um alçapão, que estranhamente tinha sido deixado aberto. Sem hesitar, porem, saltaram lá para dentro.

Estavam agora numa parte subterrânea da abadia, invisível aos estranhos que ali se encontrassem – os calabouços, ainda mais amedrontadores e aterrorizantes que a parte exterior da Abadia, gelados e escuros como uma autentica caverna. As paredes de ampla pedra cinzenta estendiam-se por um pequeno compartimento onde eles entraram, prolongando-se por um sombrio corredor.

Tala e Bryan seguiram por ele, aparentemente infectáveis pela austeridade, terror e mistério que todo aquele ambiente emanava, talvez por ali terem vivido toda a sua juventude, ou por estarem demasiado absorvidos noutros pensamentos.

A fraca luminosidade emitida pela lanterna obrigava-os a caminharem lado a lado, muito próximos devido aos estreitos corredores. Pouco depois da primeira bifurcação, a luz emitiu por breves instantes na direcção duma das paredes, fazendo Tala soltar uma exclamação e estacar em terror. Bryan parou também e fitou-o um pouco admirado.

-"Que foi Tala?"

Incapaz de responder, Tala levou as mãos ao rosto em choque, ainda a olhar na mesma direcção. Bryan dirigiu o foco de luz para onde Tala olhava e por pouco não deixava a lanterna cair.

Incrustada na grossa parede estava uma pequena cela, onde se via uma figura tombada no chão e um monte de roupas espalhadas. O corpo já se encontrava parcialmente decomposto.

-"Aquele relógio…é o…"sussurrou Bryan

-"Alexander" completou Tala num murmúrio

Bryan rodeou Tala com os seus braços docemente, o seu rosto tocando-lhe na cabeça (n/a: baixinho o Lobo ). Tala, ainda estático, deixou-se abraçar e enterrou o rosto no peito de Bryan. Assim se mantiveram uns instantes, até que se separaram e se aproximaram das barras da cela. Bryan tocou-lhe no ombro, já sem carne.

-"Adeus, Alex" disse

-"Descansa em paz, amigo" disse Tala por sua vez

Não sendo capaz de aguentar aquilo por mais tempo, Bryan levantou-se e fez menção de continuar o caminho, limpando os olhos para que Tala não notasse as suas lágrimas. Após um derradeiro olhar ao cadáver de Alexander, o Lobo seguiu-o em silêncio.

Por fim chegaram ao último cubículo, aquele ao qual Boris se referia ironicamente como "A ultima lição". Com efeito, aquela câmara só era utilizada em casos extremos e na maior parte dos casos os que ali entravam não voltavam a sair. Aliás, a própria câmara emanava essa ideia. Macas com correias para os pulsos, pernas e cintura podiam ser encontradas a um canto; no armário diversos tipos de venenos e calmantes, junto com instrumentos algo semelhantes a pinças, bisturis e objectos de amputação (n/a: moderna a abadia não? Sem electricidade, instrumentos da idade da pedra…); nas paredes longos pares de correntes que terminavam com algemas. Perto de um dos pares, encontrava-se caído no chão um chicote e um pedaço de pano, usado provavelmente para abafar os gritos de alguém. Bryan desviou os olhos desse local imediatamente.

-"É aqui…é aqui…" Tala repetia maquinalmente, friccionando ambos os braços na tentativa de repelir o terror gelado que o envolvia. Um ligeiro som de sobressalto ecoou, seguido por um "clique" quase imperceptível, que Tala não escutou por estar imerso em recordações.

- - - - - Flashback - - - - -

-"Criança estúpida!" berrava Boris, exaltado, esbofeteando Tala. "Tinhas tudo para vencer, e mesmo assim deixaste-o fintar-te! O que é que sempre te ensinamos Ivanov? Porque não o destruís-te como te tinha sido ordenado? Responde-me imcompetente!"

-"Ele surpreendeu-me, senhor…o combate parecia ganho, ele não tinha hipóteses de recuperar…"

-"E tu, ao invés de o destruíres, deixaste-o sabotar a mente robótica que te tínhamos criado! Fazes ideia dos danos que provocaste à Biovolt! Desiludiste-nos, Projecto Cyborg. Falhaste!" com outro estalo implacável, Boris fez com que Tala resvalasse, caindo no chão. "Lembras-te do que te disse Ivanov, no dia em que, desobedecendo às minhas ordens, ajudas-te o teu colega" disse, apontando para o Falcão, que jazia imóvel "Disse-te que enfrentasses a tua punição com bravura caso falhasses. Pois bem!"

Num gesto rápido, Boris ergueu o Lobo pelo pescoço "Vamos ver agora se o conseguiras, Ivanov…garanto-te que vais pagar pelo teu erro"

Demasiado debilitado e aterrado para sequer protestar, Tala sentiu-se a ser arrastado até uma das macas, onde sentiu os pulsos e tornozelos presos a esta. A última coisa que viu foi Boris começando a desapertar o cinto, ate que um dos guardas irrompesse pela porta.

-"Senhor, a BBA está aqui…Dizem que têm ordens para revistar o edifício, e levar com eles os Demolition Boys."

-"Maldição! Sergei, leva-os aos dois daqui, e faz questão de que eles não descubram este lugar!"

Boris, agarrando Tala pela ultima vez, sussurou-lhe "Isto não chegou ao fim Ivanov…mais cedo ou mais tarde encontrar-nos-emos novamente…"

- - - - - Fim do Flashback - - - - -

Piscando os olhos repetidamente, Tala tentava afastar as recordações da sua mente, sem sucesso. "Este lugar ainda tem a essência dele. E a sua voz ainda me ressoa nos ouvidos, repetindo aquelas ameaças sem cessar…"

-"A experiência comigo devia ter-te ensinado algo Ivanov"

Saltando assustado, Tala olhou na direcção da voz. Vislumbrou Bryan acorrentado à parede, caído de joelhos no chão perto de desmaiar. A seu lado, uma figura alta vestida num largo habito de monge encarapuçada sorria friamente.

-"Eu não me limito a ameaçar. Eu cumpro"

Tala recuou, com as mãos sobre a boca e os olhos arregalados "Não…"

TBC

Acho que não é preciso identificar a figura encarapuçada certo?

Outro capitulo que gostei muito de escrever, agradou-me muito descrever a Abadia e acho que ficou bastante aceitável.

Nota importante da autora (leiam por favor): Estou decidida a abandonar esta fic por tempo ilimitado. Por favor, peço que não me entendam mal, não vou parar de escreve-la, apenas não vou postar os próximos capítulos até receber algumas reviews. Não quero que pensem que estou aqui a exigir-vos que comentem a minha fic, mas é que gostava de saber que ela é lida por alguns de vos e de saber a vossa opinião. È muito importante para um "escritor" ver o seu trabalho reconhecido, e a maneira que eu tenho de o ver reconhecido é através das reviews. Perdoem-me, mas nos últimos capítulos sinto que ando a escrever para ninguém, a não ser para ti Wolfy, que não contas pois só lês esta fic porque eu quase que te obrigo . Nos primeiros capítulos eu ainda recebia alguns reviews, mas a pouco e pouco deixaram de vir, o que me intrigou um pouco. O que aconteceu? A historia piorou, ficou desinteressante, mal escrita, sem nexo o que? O que quer que tenha acontecido, porque não escreveram um comentário a explicar o que não gostaram? O capítulo que estou agora a escrever (o a seguir a este) está-me a custar imenso a escrever. Não por conter yaoi, mas porque quero que esteja o melhor possível, porque a historia e os personagens merecem-no e porque é um capitulo essencial da fic. Tentei ser o mais rápida possível a escreve-lo, mas agora penso: para que? Alguém irá lê-lo? Pelos vistos não, então para quê a pressa?

Não me entendam mal por favor (se é que realmente alguém esta a ler isto). Eu não escrevo pelas reviews, pela fama enquanto autora, não! Escrevo porque me dá muito gozo, muita alegria e muito prazer, e é uma das coisas que mais gosto de fazer. Por nada desistira disto.

Sei que não devo exigir-vos nada, não passo de uma novata que só escreve para este site à meio ano, só queria expressar-vos a minha tristeza com este "abandono" súbito e dar-vos uma explicação correcta da futura falta de actualização desta fic. Assim, se realmente ainda há quem leia a "Falling in Darkness", por favor comente e eu voltarei a actualiza-la. Lembro também que só esta fic entrara em hiatus, uma vez que as minhas fics de comédia parecem estar sendo bem aceites.

Por favor, não levem este meu desabafo como uma ofensa. Cada review que recebi, positiva ou negativa, alegrou o meu dia.

É tudo, obrigado pelo vosso tempo

Mina


	7. Falling in Darkness

Capitulo 6

_N/a: This chapter contains yaoi. Contém yaoi._

- - - - - -

- "Boris" sussurrou Tala, forçando-se a permanecer calmo, apesar do ódio que o trespassava. "O que lhe fizeste?"

-"Vejo que continuas tão insensível como sempre, Ivanov. Veremos se te conseguirás manter assim por muito tempo…Quanto a ele, não te preocupes pois está bem, por enquanto."

-"Liberte-o, senhor"

-"Decerto o farei, se estiveres disposto a ocupar o seu lugar" disse Boris, com um sorriso retorcido no rosto

-"Como?"

-"Não te olvidaste decerto que temos umas contas a ajustar? Eu sou um homem de palavra, Ivanov. É muito simples: entregas-te de livre vontade. Caso contrario" Boris fez girar uma navalha por entre os dedos, encostando-a depois ao pescoço do Falcão, agora totalmente sobre o efeito da droga "Ele morre. Dúvidas?"

Inconscientemente ainda do que o esperava, Tala deixou o coração falar por si e, aproximando-se resolutamente do Boris, disse de forma firme: "Nenhuma. Aceito as condições. Liberte-o"

Ainda sorrindo, Boris guardou a navalha e, aproximando-se de Tala, percorre a face deste com os seus longos dedos, deixando a mão escorregar languidamente ate ao peito do Lobo. "Eu sabia que o farias. Afinal, o teu coração" disse, empurrando-o contra a parede "sempre foi a tua maior debilidade".

- "E a minha maior força" retorquiu Tala

-"O que eu desconhecia, é certo. Porem foi essa força que te encaminhou para a perdição" Boris aproximou-se mais, comprimindo o corpo de Tala contra a parede com o seu, murmurando-lhe ao ouvido "E agora, que meios usarei para te punir? Matar-te simplesmente não me satisfaria; mutilar-te o corpo? Seria uma pena arruinar tão grande beleza…beleza que durante tanto tempo eu desejei" disse, aspirando a fragrância que emanava dos cabelos e pescoço de Tala "Quebrar-te o coração, matando-o? Embora me desse muito prazer – julgas que acaso não me apercebi da maneira como vocês se olhavam, ainda na Abadia? – mas prometi não lhe fazer mal. No entanto, tenho outros modos de quebrar-te o coração." Disse, segurando-lhe no queixo, forçando o contacto visual "Não só o coração, alias, mas tudo o resto. Mente, corpo e alma. Vou matar-te, Ivanov".

Tala nada respondeu a este longo discurso, sentindo, no entanto o medo e o terror a invadi-lo. Forçou-se porem a olhar para aqueles olhos que o fitavam, cheios de pura malícia e desejo, sustentando aquele olhar penetrante.

De súbito, Boris beijou Tala vorazmente, a fúria de todo aquele desejo exprimindo-se fisicamente. Tala, tomado de surpresa, mal reagiu a princípio, mas logo se viu assaltado por uma imensa repulsa. Fez um movimento involuntário para se libertar, mas foi facilmente dominado por Boris, que o pressionou mais fortemente contra a parede e lhe segurou nos pulsos com firmeza e aprofundou o beijo, forçando a entrada na boca do outro, percorrendo o seu interior languidamente, provocando náuseas a Tala.

-"_Meu Deus eu não aguento isto… será que era este o derradeiro castigo de que falavam? Não por favor não, parem-no, por favor…Bryan…por favor Bryan…"_

Como se lhe adivinhasse os pensamentos, Boris parou, com um brilho de triunfo no olhar "Finalmente…após todo este tempo, tenho-te por fim…Tu, aquele que eu sempre desejei ocultamente…Tu, Tala…" sussurrou-lhe, desta feita dirigindo a sua atenção para o pescoço do Lobo, beijando e sugando vorazmente, deixando pequenas marcas arroxeadas ao longo deste.

Desta feita, o Lobo fechou os olhos rapidamente, numa tentativa inútil de afastar aquela repulsiva sensação. No entanto, a própria presença de Boris era perturbadora, o seu odor lascivo, o seu toque, os beijos húmidos e quentes eram insuportáveis. O Lobo não sabia quanto tempo mais iria aguentar aquela tortura, que ao mesmo tempo que lhe paralisava os músculos de medo também lhe despertava todos os sentidos, que lhe gritavam que cessasse aquele contacto asqueroso, podre, repulsivo. Também aquela luta interior o estava a enlouquecer.

-_"Quanto tempo mais irá isto durar? Eu não posso…eu não aguento mais…Pare…parem-no…,não…"_

E novamente Boris para, e mesmo com as pálpebras firmemente cerradas Tala consegue sentir os olhos de Boris analisando-o sem escrúpulos. "Já a fraquejar, Ivanov? Vejo que te ensinei mal…Nunca deves baixar a guarda em frente ao inimigo"

-"Não a baixei, senhor" sibila Tala

-"Não? Quiçá tenha sido impressão minha então…Mas não nos apoquentemos: não faltará muito decerto. E porque tens os olhos fechados? Hei-de vê-los abertos, em breve…gritando em agonia contigo" disse Boris, ainda com o mesmo sádico e triunfante sorriso nos lábios. Foi acariciando com os longos dedos o peito ainda coberto de Tala, observando-lhe minuciosamente o rosto, em busca de alterações que o traíssem. No entanto, nada encontrou. Tala, num esforço supremo, mantinha a custo o semblante inalterado e impassível, para grande desagrado de Boris.

-"_Não desistirei já. Não, não…não sem antes lutar com tudo o que possa. Menosprezais-me, Boris…Sempre o fizestes"_

Boris continuou a sua minuciosa exploração, não recebendo outra reacção de Tala que não fosse um quase imperceptível aumento na frequência respiratória e um pequeno morder de lábios. Subitamente, com um forte puxão, desceu-lhe completamente o ziper da camisola, deixando-lhe o peito completamente a descoberto. Tala soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. No entanto, Boris não parara por ali. Com a mão livre tapa os olhos de Tala e começa a estimular-lhe os mamilos rosados, fazendo percorrer neles a língua pontiaguda.

Tala não teve tempo para se recompor do choque da perda de visão, pois logo sentiu os lábios lascivos de Boris em contacto com o seu peito, fazendo-o envolver-se em agonia. Sentiu que todo o controlo lhe tinha escapado. Estava ali, indefeso, desprotegido…e só.

E aquele toque. Oh, aquele toque era insuportável, repelente e tão dolorosamente real…Sem ver o Lobo não conseguia mais abstrair-se daquele lívido pesadelo, que agora se tornava mais vivo, mais real. Parecia que Boris lhe tocava a alma naquele gesto, que o faia sentir-se tão à sua mercê…e ta subitamente consciente do que iria acontecer-lhe. Uma onda de pânico assaltou-o, pânico e medo. Um medo aterrorizador, sufocante, histérico. Uma onda de espasmos tomou conta do seu corpo e ele agitava a cabeça desesperadamente.

-"Não, não! Bryan!" O nome e fugiu-lhe dos lábios sem querer, e Tala arrependeu-se instantaneamente de o ter proferido. Apesar de estar incapacitado de ver, fechou os olhos tentando repelir o que se seguiria – porem, há palavras imunes a quaisquer barreiras e que ferem como punhais. E Boris era um mestre nessa arte.

Mesmo sem ver, Tala sentia o olhar aguçado de Boris em si, num misto de espanto e divertimento. Este, erguendo a face de encontro ao pescoço de Tala, rindo, sussurrou-lhe ironicamente:

-"Ah, a dor, Ivanov. Já não aguentas mais? Eu ainda mal comecei, sabes…"

Tala abriu os olhos, mesmo sabendo que Boris não o notaria, numa atitude desafiadora "Dais demasiada importância ao corpo, senhor. A dor física é bem mais fácil de ser suportada"

Boris soltou uma risada fria "Julgas que não o sei? Anos de experiência no treino de crianças como tu mostraram-se isso. A essência de um ser humano é fraca, muito fraca se não for devidamente domesticada. Vocês, que receberam o tratamento adequado, deveriam estar a salvo dessa contaminação, desse erro…Porque é um erro, é uma falha, uma imperfeição.

-"Então para si os sentimentos são uma falha do ser humano?" diz Tala com desprezo mal disfarçado

-"Nem todos. A raiva e o ódio podem revelar-se bastante úteis."

-"Eu amo-o"

-"E sentes-te mais poderoso por isso?"

-"Sim"

-"Tolo" Boris sussurrou-lhe "Pois ele é a tua perdição"

Subitamente cansado de esperar, Boris empurrou Tala para o chão, imediatamente aprisionando o corpo deste com o seu próprio. Apanhado desprevino, Tala não reagiu rápido o suficiente, e Boris agarrou-lhe rapidamente ambos os pulsos, segurabdo-os acima da cabeça de Tala e com a mão livre começou a desapertar-lhe as calças.

Este tentava a todo o custo manter um semblante imperturbável, o que se provava cada vez mais difícil. Quando Boris finalmente se livrou das calças de Tala e virou a sua atenção para os seus boxers, o Lobo não conseguiu olhar por mais tempo e desviou o olhar para o Falcão desacordado.

-"_Bryan…"_ pensou novamente

Ao sentir as frias mãos de Boris envolvendo-o, fechou os olhos rapidamente uma onda de frio e medo congelaram-no e permaneceu assim, gelado e imóvel. Não pode evitar e arquejou involuntariamente, tal era a sensação de nojo e desconforto que o inundaram enquanto Boris tentava excita-lo. Este, ao notar que o corpo de Tala não reagia positivamente as suas carícias, aumentou o ritmo.

Porque nega-lo? O Lobo estava assustadíssimo. Por muito que tentasse desligar-se daquela situação, os seus instintos estavam mais despertos do que nunca. Fosse pela barreira emocional destruída ou pela estranheza da situação em que se encontrava, o certo é que nunca se sentira como então.

Por fim, Boris parou, mas Tala manteve-se imóvel, com os olhos fechados, na expectativa.

-"Como não reages ao meu toque? Serás mais defeituoso do que eu julgava Ivanov?" um riso metálico encheu o ar "É por seres assim tão frigido que ele se cansara de ti dentro de pouco tempo"

-"Cala-se" Tala fechou os olhos com mais força

-"Consegues nega-lo, Ivanov? Ele não ficara contigo se não lhe puderes dar nada…"

-"Cale-se!" Tala gritou histericamente, tentando libertar-se do seu aperto. Boris dominou-o sem dificuldade e, ainda sorrindo, aproximou a boca do ouvido de Tala. O Lobo podia sentir a respiração dele, que o fazia arrepiar-se "Tu ainda és virgem, não é Tala"

Tala abriu os olhos rapidamente e um espasmo percorreu o seu corpo. A pergunta ecoava no ar, sem receber resposta. Não era necessário, era impossível nega-lo. No orfanato ele e Bryan nunca se tinham envolvido demasiado, fisicamente falando, por respeito à instituição e à madre superiora.

-"Não te preocupes Tala. Farei questão de que esta seja a tua primeira e ultima vez, podes ter a certeza" Com certa destreza, Boris livrou-se das roupas que ainda o cobriam, afastou um pouco mais as pernas de Tala e posicionou-se entre as coxas deste. Tala lutou contra as náuseas e o terror que o atacavam, uma nova consciência do que lhe ia acontecer alcançando-o. No entanto, Boris soltou-lhe os pulsos e, segurando a cabeça de Tala, fe-lo olhar para o lugar onde Bryan jazia adormecido.

-"Olha para ele, Tala. Dorme sem que nenhuma preocupação o atormente. Porque não vem ajudar-te? Talvez o amor que nutre por ti não seja tão forte quanto tu julgas…Mas também, achas que ele vai querer-te depois disto?"

-"O que?" Tala disse angustiado

-"Achas que ele vai desejar-te daqui em diante? Os meus…restos? Depois de eu me ter apossado de ti, causar-lhe-ás demasiado nojo e repulsa. Não aguentara estar ao teu lado. Tu, uma coisa suja, manchada, contaminada por mim"

-"Não…não é verdade…" Tala cobriu o rosto com as mãos

-"Tu sabes que é, Tala Pois eu deixarei a minha marca em ti, inclusive num local onde a possas ver. Tu não me esqueceras Tala…e eu serei sempre parte de ti" dito isto, Boris pegou novamente na navalha e, ignorando os protestos de Tala, segurou-lhe no pescoço, inclinando-o para um lado, enquanto que com a navalha deu dois golpes dextros no pescoço de Tala, superficiais para que não sangrassem mais deixassem cicatriz. Tala torcia o corpo todo, lutando para escapar e murmurando suplicas

Bryan resmungou no sono e estremunhou um pouco, mas ninguém lhe prestou atenção.

Boris largou a navalha e obrigou Tala a fita-lo, beijando-o ardorosamente "Como se ele te quisesse depois disto" e, aumentando a pressão sobre o corpo do Lobo, penetrou-o violentamente e de um só golpe.

E, pela primeira vez desde que ali entrara, Tala gritou.

Gritou, alto e doloramente, de dor, vergonha, perda, desamparo, medo e desespero.

Gritou como nunca antes fizera enquanto Boris, excitado pelos seus berros, aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos, intensificando-os cada vez mais.

Tala sentiu como se o estivessem rompendo com uma faca afiada, berrando em agonia quando Boris atingiu o climax dentro dele. Sentiu um liquido quente dentro de si, enquanto Boris murmurava sem fôlego:

"Sempre contigo, Tala"

Tala ouviu alguém gritar, mas não era ele, nem Boris

-"Tala!"

E depois, o silêncio e a penumbra envolveram-no.

TBC

Desculpem imenso pela demora! Eu sei que tinha avisado do hiatus, mas como recebi duas reviews de duas leitoras muito queridas, prometi a mim mesma despachar-me. Mas com o exame e as ferias, e depois a falta de computador não tive oportunidade…

Espero que vos compense com este longo capitulo. Por mais que deteste o Tala, foi uma cena muito triste de escrever. E aqui se da a reviravolta nesta fic. O desenlace final dependera da reacção desta personagem.

Ate à próxima, obrigado a todos os que lêem e comentam a fic, por vocês continuarei a postar

Mina


	8. Fugindo de novo

_Capitulo 7 _

_Fugindo de novo_

-"Como estão as constantes?"

-"Pulso estável, está levemente taquicardíaco"

-"Dêem-lhe meia ampola de adrenalina"

-"Não responde"

-"Outra"

-"Pupilas misocóricas"

- "O ritmo cardíaco não melhora, doutor!"

-"É impossível!"

-"Está com convulsões!"

-"Não o deixem morder a língua! Meia ampola de lidocaina e relaxante muscular"

-"Não respira bem, doutor!"

-"Preparem para entubar, tubo e laringo"

-"O ritmo cardíaco estabilizou"

-"Constantes normais"

-"Levem-no para um dos quartos ate que passe o efeito da anestesia. Veio alguém a acompanha-lo?"

-"Um rapaz que também esta em observação e um homem de meia-idade"

-"Ponham-no ao lado do outro rapaz, então. Podes tratar disso, Mikhail? E vigia-lhe as constantes de meia em meia hora ate que ele acorde."

- - - - -

-"Bryan, ele acordou."

-"Tala?" Bryan virou o olhar na direcção do Lobo instantaneamente.

Tala olhou para ele e esgazeou os olhos em surpresa.

-"Tenha calma menino. Colocamos-lhe um tubo enquanto esteve na box, já lho tiro. Inspire fundo agora, e quando eu disser, solte o ar, ok?" Tala obedeceu às ordens da médica, que retirou a parte superior do tubo "Um, dois, três, expire!" disse, puxando o resto do tubo, fazendo Tala começar a tossir.

-"Pronto já está. É capaz de se sentir um pouco confuso, jovem Tala, mas é normal não se preocupe. Ingressou com uma série de contusões pouco graves, mas no bloco houve alguns problemas com a administração dos medicamentos. É alérgico a alguma substância?"

Tala abanou a cabeça lentamente

-"Estranho…não é normal um ser humano aguentar tão elevada dosagem"

-"_Vê-se mesmo que você não conhece a abadia"_ pensou Bryan

-"Bem, por agora descanse, dentro de pouco trago-lhe a alta. Vou deixa-los a sós, se precisar de alguma coisa chame" dito isto, a medica retirou-se.

Assim que a porta se fechou, o Mr. Dickienson levantou-se da cadeira e postrou-se diante de Tala.

-"Estás bem, jovem Tala? Consegues falar?" perguntou-lhe

Tala acenou afirmativamente.

-"Sei que não é a melhor altura, mas temos de falar, Tala. Compreendes não é verdade?"

Tala acenou novamente

-"O que aconteceu? Quem te fez isso? Onde?"

-"Na abadia, senhor" respondeu Bryan

-"Na Biovolt? Porque voltaram lá?" perguntou num tom sério. Bryan olhou para Tala, que lhe devolveu o olhar. "Não sabemos senhor. Algo nos atraiu até lá. Foi muito estranho…"

-"Quem te fez isso Tala?" desta vez, Bryan ficou calado, aguardando que o outro respondesse.

Tala desviou o olhar de ambos e disse de modo calmo: "Boris".

O presidente da BBA arqueou as sobrancelhas, um pouco surpreso "Mr. Balkov? Mas ele foi detido aquando do torneio mundial!"

"Parece que conseguiu escapar, então" retorquiu Bryan

-"É possível, claro, mas custa-me a crer que não tenha sido informado" Mr. Dickienson cruzou os braços, adoptando uma posição pensativa "Vou contactar o chefe da policia hoje mesmo. E Tala, não há mais nada que me queiras contar?"

Tala abanou a cabeça resolutamente, evitando olhar para o presidente da BBA, que franziu as sobrancelhas de modo preocupado. "Tens a certeza filho?"

"Sim" disse Tala, evitando também o olhar de Bryan

Desistindo de o pressionar, Mr. Dickienson prosseguiu "Tala, Bryan, vocês não podem continuar aqui, em Moscovo"

Bryan olhou para ele com desconfiança "Que quer dizer?"

-"É demasiado arriscado, para ambos. O Boris pode continuar atrás de vocês, e nos não podemos arriscar mais a vossa segurança. Vocês voltarão comigo para o Japão o mais cedo possível."

Bryan, vendo a sabedoria naquelas palavras, não ripostou mais "Tem razão, senhor. Mas onde podemos ficar? E quanto ao Spencer e o Ian?"

-"Vocês ficarão junto dos BladeBreakers, que já se encontram nas nossas instalações. Os nossos colegas vão reunir-se-vos em poucos dias".

A expressão de Bryan contraiu-se em puro desagrado, o que não passou despercebido a Mr. Dickienson.

-"Eu sei que vocês tiveram as vossas divergências, mas é a melhor hipótese que têm, Bryan. Peço-vos que sejam razoáveis. Continuar em Moscovo não é seguro para vós.".

Ainda pouco convencido, Bryan voltou-se para Tala, que porem mantinha o mesmo ar inalterável, como se a noticia não o tivesse afectado minimamente. Por fim, Bryan concordou "Muito bem, senhor"

Mr Dickienson levantou-se e encaminhou-se para a porta. "Sendo assim, irei tratar dos preparativos para que possam seguir para o Japão o mais depressa possível. Deixo-vos a sós, então". Olhou de relance para Tala, e parecia querer acrescentar outra coisa, mas desistiu e despediu-se simplesmente, saindo do quarto.

Um incómodo silêncio pairou sobre eles. Tala olhava fixamente para o tecto. Estava prestes a dizer algo, quando o Falcão se adiantou:

-"Desculpa".

-"O quê?" Tala, admirado, virou-se para Bryan, que estava de costas para ele

-"Desculpa. Foi tudo culpa minha. Se eu não me tivesse distraído…Ele fez-te isso por minha culpa. Eu não queria que tu tivesses de passar por isso também…"

-"Bryan não é nada disso, tu não tens culpa…"

-"Eu compreendo, se quiseres acabar tudo. Eu compreendo a tua raiva. Só espero que algum dia me possas perdoar".

-"Bryan não digas disparates" Eu não te culpo de nada! Bryan, Bryan olha para mim! Bryan!" Tala ergueu-se e segurou no queixo de Bryan, forçando-o a olhar para ele. Ao consegui-lo, estacou surpreso.

-"Bryan…estás a chorar…" disse, chocado, vendo as lágrimas tremeluzentes nos olhos do Falcão.

-"Desculpa, meu amor. Isto não te dizia respeito…Eu não podia…sinto-me tão culpado…" As lágrimas que o Falcão nunca chorara corriam-lhe agora livremente pelo rosto, enquanto ele baixava os olhos e se tentava afastar do Lobo, sendo travado por um par de braços que o puxaram para um apertado abraço e por uns lábios que tocaram os seus docemente, desesperadamente, significativamente. Sem resistir, Bryan entregou-se simplesmente à carícia.

Quebrando o contacto, Tala tocou nas bochechas de Bryan, limpando o rasto das lágrimas e encostou a sua testa à dele, olhando-o nos olhos: "Nunca, mas nunca mais penses uma coisa dessas. Nada do que aconteceu foi culpa tua. Eu não te culpo de nada, porque te haverias de culpar tu? Tu não tens nada de que culpar-te Bryan...".

-"Mas…"

-"A escolha foi minha Bryan. E se tivesse de escolher novamente, não alterava a minha decisão. Portanto tira essas tolices da cabeça."

-"Sim, desculpa. Eu só não suporto ver-te sofrer, Tala…"

-"Não te preocupes."

-"Como se isso fosse possível. Eu amo-te demais para isso" Bryan abraçou Tala fortemente, comprimindo-o contra si "Se o encontrar novamente, mato-o"

-"Não podes."

-"Não me importo" disse, acariciando-lhe o cabelo. "Tala? O que é que nos vai acontecer?"

-"Não sei" respondeu.

No entanto, ele sabia.

TBC

Bryan está um pouco OOC neste capitulo, mas dentro de algum tempo compreenderão a reacção dele (desvia-se dos projecteis dos leitores revoltados).

Reviews são bem vindas

Mina


	9. Revelações

Capitulo 8

Porquê nós?

"Eu ainda não percebo porquê que eles têm que ficar aqui"

"Oh Tyson não comeces outra vez."

"O Max está certo miúdo, não vale a pena pensares mais nisso" disse Mr. Granger tentando apaziguar o neto.

"Mas avô! Eles não podiam ficar noutro sítio? Porque aqui?"

"Mr. Dickienson sabe o que está a fazer"

"Não parece! Ele não percebe? Eles são os D-Boys! Aqueles que quase nos destruíram no campeonato mundial! Como quer ele que convivamos com eles?"

"Eles precisam de ajuda Tyson!"

"O que é que isso nos interessa?"

"Oh Tyson se racional!"

"Mas…"

"Não vale a pena reclamares, não vai mudar nada" disse Ray. Ao ouvi-lo, Tyson virou-se para ele abruptamente. "Tu também? Já te esqueceste do que eles nos fizeram? Do que eles te fizeram Ray? Já não te lembras de quando o Bryan quase te matou?"

As brilhantes pupilas de Ray faiscaram em resposta "Para tua informação Tyson, eu lembro-me perfeitamente do que aconteceu. Lembro-me de desmaiar de dor, de quase perder o Driger, de passar ias naquele maldito hospital! Acredita que me lembro muito bem de tudo, mas amuar e começar a discutir com todos não vai fazê-los irem-se embora. Não serve de nada estares ai a reclamar".

A boca de Tyson descaiu, para em seguida dizer arrependido: "Desculpa Ray, foi mal. Mas não vou ser simpático para eles".

"Nem eu

"E…" Foi interrompido por Kai "Chega. Acabaram as lamúrias. Os D-Boys vêm ai e vais respeita-los como a minha antiga equipa. Acabou o teatro".

"Eu não os consigo compreender".

"Tu não sabes nada acerca de nós!".

"Porque tu não me deixas!" Tyson perdeu finalmente o pouco controlo que ainda tinha, fazendo pela primeira vez na sua vida frente a Kai "Tu não confias em nós para nada! Desde o maldito torneio no ano passado que andas com esses secretismos com tudo o que diga respeito a Biovolt e aquela treta daquela abadia, e sempre que te perguntamos alguma coisa tu dizes que não é nada connosco! Vai para o caraças! Por Deus Kai, isso não é justo, nós somos amigos há tanto tempo, não te merecemos isto".

Por momentos Kai não reagiu, ainda incrédulo com o que acabara de ouvir, olhou para Ray em busca de conselho, que lhe acenou afirmativamente. "Ele tem razão, Kai. Acho que é hora de lhes contares a verdade".

Kai voltou-se para os restantes membros. "Sentem-se. Eu vou contar-vos tudo."

Fim do capitulo 8

Too short, I know . Desculpem a demora, mas esta pobre inculta burra camela idiota cretina lerda psico anormal tarada louca bêbada escritora esteve muito ocupada com a escola e com assuntos pessoais bastante complicados. Felizmente já consegui postar este capítulo, e o bloqueio mental passou-me. Mina is back to action people )

Espero não ter perdido nenhum leitor. Não se preocupem, não abandonarei esta história.

Kissies,Mina


	10. Vocês são a minha equipa

Capitulo 9

"Vivi na abadia desde que me lembro. O meu avô nunca falava dos meus pais, e eu assumi que tivessem morrido, como aconteceu à maior parte das outras crianças. Eram todas enjeitadas ou cujos pais morreram. O Bryan esteve lá sempre, e o Tala chegou quando tínhamos dois anos" começou Kai, olhando para cada um deles e estudando a sua reacção.

"O que lhes aconteceu?"

"Os pais do Bryan morreram quando ele nasceu, e o Boris trouxe o Tala do orfanato"

"Tão pequenos?" estranhou Ray

"Era melhor para eles: permitia-lhes ter um maior controlo sobre nós." Parando por momentos para acender um cigarro, Kai prosseguiu. "Habituados desde pequenos, deixávamos de resistir".

"Vocês deixaram?" – perguntou novamente o Tigre.

Kai, olhando para o vazio, respondeu "Que mais poderíamos fazer? Éramos crianças…Muitos de nós não conheciam outra vida. Obedecíamos maquinalmente senão…"

Pousando-lhe a mão no ombro, num apoio mútuo, Ray incentivou-o docemente: "Senão?"

"Éramos castigados" vendo o fumo a subir, Kai forçou-se a prosseguir. "Uma reprimenda, um estalo a principio. Mas com o tempo, as coisas pioraram. As drogas que nos testavam criavam reacções horríveis, andávamos sempre com alterações de humor e personalidade, não tínhamos qualquer estabilidade. Os espancamentos eram cada vez mais frequentes e mais violentos. Por vezes, alguns desapareciam de repente. Depois soubemos que eles eram assassinados, e vivíamos num terror constante a principio…depois deixávamos de sentir por algum tempo, mas o medo voltava sempre. Tínhamos medo de morrer, e por isso obedecíamos em tudo. Éramos controlos por três coisas: o medo, a chantagem e a habituação. Quem nunca conheceu outra vida não espera mais nada."

"Ninguém sabia bem o que aconteceria em seguida. Vivíamos na incerteza: _Como será hoje o dia? Quem me vai atacar desta vez? Vou sobreviver? E os meus amigos?_ Eram questões que repetíamos todos os dias, uns eram pior que outros, indubitavelmente, ou porque eles não nos molestavam, ou porque acordávamos como que anestesiados…é muito difícil de explicar… Era como se nada nos afectasse sabem? Não reagíamos a nada. Eram mecanismos de auto defesa. Por um lado, esses eram dias abençoados…Não sentir era uma dádiva."

"Os dias seguiam-se uns atrás dos outros…Para nos o tempo não dizia nada. Só sabíamos que era mais um dia que tínhamos existido…com medo, por nós e pelos nossos amigos."

"Havia laços de amizade entre vocês?" – perguntou Kenny.

Kai levantou-se é dirigiu-se para a janela – "Não publicamente. Mas eu tinha o meu grupo, e era assim que funcionava pelo que me consta. Grupos isolados. Se não pertencêssemos a um, a vida tornava-se ainda mais difícil."

"Porquê?"

"Éramos perseguidos pelos membros mais velhos dos outros gangs. Assim, cada bando protegia os seus. Desde pequenos que éramos só nós: eu, o Bryan, o Tala e o Spencer. O Ian juntou-se a nós pouco antes de eu ter saído."

"Havia um grande companheirismo entre nós. Era o mais próximo que tínhamos de uma família."

"Tu tens família, Kai."

"Laços de sangue, queres dizer. E isso não interessa, o Voltaire nunca me beneficiou por isso, pelo contrário. Aquilo era diferente. Era irmandade, companheirismo, afecto verdadeiro. A verdadeira família escolhe-se, essa foi a maior liçao que tirei da Biovolt. Eles eram os meus verdadeiros irmãos."

Os ouvintes nao deixaram de sorrir ao ouvir isto. "Ninguem diria..." retorquiu Ray. "Voces pareciam tão..."

"Frios?" completou Kai. "É natural. Não escapamos da abadia sem precisar dessa frialdade. Esconder a dor era essencial naquele lugar."

"Mas esconde-la nao significava que não sentissemos. O terror de lá viver era incessante, demasiado avassalador. Nós ouviamos os gritos daqueles que estavam a ser castigados – mesmo de noite, em sonhos – e o pior era quando sabiamos que era um de nós a sofrer por detrás daquelas paredes. Uma vez o Bryan chegou ao dormitório a chorar compulsivamente, mas por mais que lhe perguntassemos o que tinha ele nao respondia. Evitou-nos durante semanas. Não acreditam?" retorquiu irritado, ao ver a cara incrédula de Tyson. "É verdade. Sabem porque que ele usa o cabelo tao longo? Por causa da cicatriz que lhe ficou atrás no pescoço quando o Boris lhe bateu com uma maça. E o nariz do Ian não é assim tao grande genéticamente partiram-lho vezes sem conta, e quase nunca lho tratavam. Acabou por deformar. Um dos guardas uma vez queimou-me a cara com um isqueiro – é por isso que eu uso estas marcas azuis." Acalmando-se de subito, vagamente consciente de onde estava, e continuou: "Sabem porquê que o Tala usa sempre mangas tao compridas, mesmo no Verão?"

Ninguém se atreveu a responder.

"Ele cortava-se frequentemente."

"O Tala? Era masoquista??"

"Ele costumava fazer golpes nos braços de cada vez que eu, o Bryan ou o Spencer eramos castigados. E ele deixava-os sangrar sem os tratar. "Para quê?" perguntavamos-lhe. "Para que vocês nao sofram sozinhos" dizia. E isto desde que eramos pequenos. O que achas Tyson? Era por diversão, masoquismo? Não, era compreensão, amizade, irmandade. Nós somos os filhos da Abadia, é verdade, mas felizmente não somos totalmente desprovidos de humanidade."

Nenhum dos quatro ouvintes falou, profundamente tocados pelas revelações e sentindo-se culpados pelo que tinham dito.

Fazendo girar o cigarro entre os dedos, Kai falou novamente "Eu não posso contar-vos mais nada. São coisas que vocês nao podem compreender, e é passado que nós queremos enterrar de vez."

"Por isso eu vos peço, não criem problemas com o tala e o Bryan. Eu sei que eles podem ser um pouco dificeis de levar, mas não façam ondas. Agora vocês sabem que nós temos motivos para ser como somos."

"Ya meu. Desculpa, a gente não sabia." disse o Tyson

"Esta descansado, nós vamos fazer um esforço."

"Obrigado, Max"

"Obrigado nós Kai, por confiares em nós." disse Ray, dando-lhe um meio sorriso, ao qual Kai respondeu: "Eu confio pessoal. Vocês são a minha equipa."

TBC

Desculpem por todo este tempo todo sem actualizar. É o de costume: exames, muito para estudar e não arranjo tempo para escrever.

P.S Eu não apoio de nenhum modo o tabagismo.

Kissies, Mina


	11. Os Sinais

Capitulo 10

Os Sinais

"Ouve, ele não está bem" disse Ray, enquanto escovava o longo cabelo de ébano. "Nunca foi de falar muito, mas agora parece mudo. Todo aquele ar sarcástico que ele possuia desapareceu. E toda aquela apatia...posso até jurar como ele não ouve uma palavra do que dizemos". Fez uma pausa, observando a reacção de Kai. "Tu notaste, não notaste? Eu vi a tua reacção quando eles entraram. Aquele não é o Tala, Kai..."

"Eu sei" respondeu, abrindo os olhos. "Senti-o logo que o vi. Aconteceu-lhe alguma coisa de grave"

"Tens alguma ideia do que seja?"

Kai abanou a cabeça "Apenas suposições. O Bryan sabe, com certeza, mas receio aborda-lo." respondeu, aproximando-se de Ray, apoiando o queixo no ombro deste e olhando para o reflexo de ambos. "Parece que não confiam em mim como antigamente"

"É normal, depois de tudo o que se passou durante o torneio do ano passado. Foi muito confuso para eles. Dá-lhes um tempo, e tudo voltará a ser como dantes, eu acredito"

"Espero que tenhas razão" disse, encostando a cabeça à de Ray. "Tentarei reaproximar-me deles. Felizmente os miudos parecem estar a tornar-se bastante proximos do Spencer e do Ian"

Ray acentiu. "E quanto ao Tala?"

"Mantêm-no sempre debaixo de olho. Mas cuida que ele não saiba: Deus sabe o que faria se se sentisse observado continuamente"

Sorrindo, o tigre concordou. "Isso é verdade. Fa-lo-ei então, não te preocupes"

Passando-lhe um braço pela cintura, Kai sorriu levemente. "Obrigado Ray. Sei como é dificil para ti conviver com eles"

A cara de Ray escureceu. "O Tala não me incomoda agora. Só o outro"

"E muito, não é? Vi a tua reacção quando tiveste de o cumprimentar. Se olhares matassem, ele tinha caido no chão nesse instante. Não sabia que eras capaz de querer tanto mal a alguém"

"Não o odeio" Ray fez uma pausa antes de continuar. "Temo-o"

"Deveras?"

"Sim. Tenho medo dele, desde o campeonato. Esperava que tivesse mudado entretanto, mas quando o vi compreendi que não"

"Então..."

"Porque fui tao áspero? Para esconder o medo. Não quero ser tomado por fraco, ja que ainda não consegui esquecer o que todos já enterraram. A melhor maneira de contornar o terror é transformá-lo em odio"

"Compreendo" disse Kai, "mais do que imaginas. Mas esconder não resolve o problema"

"Pois não. Que bom seria que alguns o compreendessem"

- - - - -

Meu, estou exausto!" suspirou Ian, sentando-se na relva.

"Eu também" apoiou Tyson, apanhando o Dragoon do chão. "Bora comer qualquer coisa?"

"Oh Tyson, não consegues pensar em mais nada?"

"Qual é o mal Chefe? Estou esfomeado! Caramba, esqueces-te que eue stou em fase de crescimento!"

Bryan sorriu-lhe sarcasticamente. "Então tomara que aconteça o mesmo às portas, que por este andar não há casa onde consigas entrar"

"Ha ha ha, Kuznetsov. Vêm ou não?"

"Vamos la então?"

"..Tala?" chamou Bryan, abanando o Lobo gentilmente, que continuava como se não tivesse ouvido.

"Yo? Então meu?" Tyson passava repetidamente a mão em frente aos olhos de Tala, que nem sequer piscava. "Aló? Terra chamando cenourinha!". Vendo que não obtinha resposta, Tyson pos um ar estranhamente serio e, afastando Bryan do caminho, encostou a boca no ouvido de Tala e berrou: "AAAAAIEEEE!!! ACORDA CRIATURA!", fazendo todos darem um salto de susto inclusive Tala, que olhou em volta com um ar desorientado até que fixou o olhar em Tyson. "Qual é a tua Granger?"

"Aleluia! Estava a ver que não ouvias! Queres ir comer ou não?"

"Pode ser. Que chato não precisavas de berrar!" disse, levantando-se vacilante, ante o olhar preocupado de Bryan que se curvou para o ajudar a levantar, mas Tala afastou-o rudemente, dirigindo-se para o interior.

"Woaah, foi mal." dussw Tyson, "Eu não queria..."

"Não é culpa tua" disse Bryan lentamente, "Não tua..."

TBC

A/N: ..."_Aló? Terra chamando cenourinha!"_ oh céus...xD Desculpem-me pela demora neste capitulo, mas começei recentemente mais duas fics na minha conta da AdultFF e não tive tempo de postar este capitulo até agora.

Finalmente, a trama está a tomar forma. Estava a ficar farta de tanta enrolação. Temo que o proximo capitulo demore, pois vou afzer aquilo que já devia ter feito quando começei esta fic: Criar uma linha de tempo, para que possa estimar melhor todos os capitulos que ainda faltam.

Beijos e obrigado a todos os leitores, em especial a arukaka e a Karol Uchiha.


	12. O Intocável

Falling in Darkness

Capitulo 11 – Intocável

"Fantástico! Nunca pensei encontrar daqueles anéis à venda!"

"Realmente, é impressionante a qualidade daquelas peças. Penso que o Draciel ficará muito mais estável quando lhe instalar as novas partes. A defesa irá aumentar consideravelmente."

"Bem precisa, estou a começar a achar um insulto à minha inteligência lutar contra ele".

"Obrigado Bryan, és sempre tão meigo".

"É, eu sei" disse o Falcão, com um ar pretensamente orgulhoso.

As duas equipas continuaram numa conversa animada enquanto entravam num café (já que era impossivel calar Tyson uma vez que ele manifestasse o desejo de comer).

"Não pedes nada, Tala?" inquiriu Bryan ao Lobo, que apenas meneou a cabeça sem falar, gesto que passou despercebido aos demais, tirando Ray que semicerrou ligeiramente os olhos e apertou a mão de Kai, que virou a sua atenção para o casal à sua frente.

"Anda lá, não comeste nada ao almoço" insistiu suavemente, pondo uma mão no ombro de Tala, que reagiu como se tivesse levado um choque, saltando para o lado e olhando em panico para Bryan.

"Amor? O que aconteceu?" inquiriu Bryan, agora realmente preocupado, olhando para Tala com um semblante sério.

"Nada..." respondeu simplesmente, pondo os braços em redor do corpo.

"Como é que estás com frio meu? Tão p'rai 30 graus!" disse Tyson, que ainda não tinha ouvido a conversa dos dois Demolition Boys.

Um silêncio incómodo abateu-se sobre o grupo, quebrado por Kai, que anunciou simplesmente: "Nós vamos regressar agora. Vocês vêm?" sem aguardar por uma resposta este levantou-se e saiu com Ray a seu lado, seguido por Bryan e Tala, cada um perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos.

TBC

Pequeno, muito pequeno, mas de qualquer modo eu disse que não ia actualizar a fic antes de terminar a outra, portanto isto é um pequeno bonus para relembrar que a Falling não foi esquecida. Dedicado a arukaka, que tem seguido esta fic com tanta devoção, my best wishies for you 3

Mina


	13. Confrontos

Falling in Darkness

Capitulo 12 – Confrontos

"Que se passa Tala?" inquiriu Bryan assim que ambos regressaram ao quarto que partilhavam.

"Nada" respondeu este simplesmente enquanto encarava a parede.

"Disparate. Não comes, não ouves o que te dizem, estás sempre como que perdido em pensamentos!

Todos repararam que não te encontras normal desde que regressamos. E Tyson tem razão, como podes não ter calor com essa camisola de gola alta?" Ao dizer isto, Bryan aproximou-se e fez menção de tocar no tecido que cobria a garganta do Lobo, mesmo por cima da cicatriz que Boris lhe deixou. Ao percebe-lo, Tala recuou aflito com a mão a cobrir o pescoço.

"E não posso seque tocar-te que te afastas de mim imediatamente."

"Não é nada disso..."

"É sim! Não mintas Tala. Tremes com qualquer contacto. Não julgues que não compreendo que não te queiras misturar com os miudos da equipe de Kai, mas mesmo Spencer e Ian conseguiram superar o passado"

"Não é a mesma coisa! E para de insistir!"

"Mas porquê? Wolf nós não temos segredos, diz-me o que se passa"

"Deixa-me, isto não te diz respeito."

"Tala, por amor de Deus! Desde quando os teus problemas não me dizem respeito! Não me sinto bem sabendo que sofres assim" Tala não respondeu e continuou a encarar o chão.

"Wolfie, por favor..." disse Bryan já mais docemente, aproximando-se de Tala lentamente "Não me deixes de fora" como o Lobo não respondeu a isto Bryan aproximou-se mais confiantemente e pôs-lhe a mão no ombro carinhosamente.

E isso foi demasiado.

E Tala não conseguiu impedir as lagrimas de correrem.

Suavemente a principio, depois uma explosão incontrolável de angustia, de dor, de humilhação.

Tala chorou nos braços de Bryan por muito, muito tempo.

TBC

Finalmente, o hiatus chegou ao fim. A fic que começei na adulfanfiction esta completa e posso voltar à Falling. É um capitulo pequeno, mas não podia avançar mais.

Stay tunned for more!

Mina


	14. Acordemme

Falling in Darkness

Capitulo 13 – Acordem-me

"...E então resolvi entregar a liderança dos Bladebreakers ao Tyson, assaltar a conta bancaria do Voltaire e fugir para a Jamaica onde vou criar a minha propria plantação de couves roxas"

"Hum-hum"

"Eu mencionei que ia cortar o cabelo à skinhead, deixar crescer a barba e fazer uma tatuagem da Grã-Bretanha?"

"Hum-hum"

"Hey fixe, depois posso ver a tatuagem Kai?" pergunta Tyson enquanto se servia de mais peixe.

Kai revirou os olhos perante a anormalidade do seu colega "Não seu deficiente, porque mesmo que eu a fizesse não ia ser num sitio que mostre ao publico"

"Então quer dizer que também não me vais tornar o capitão dos Bladebreakers?"

"Só no dia em que eu deseje que desçamos de divisão"

"Hey! Então para que que disseste isso?"

"Para ver se este animal" disse Kai, apontando para Bryan, que estava a esmagar as ervilhas e a olhar para ontem "volta da terra dos zombis"

Muito calmamente, Ray balança as pernas e faz pontaria às canelas de Bryan, desferindo-lhe um pontapé fenomenal sem sequer levantar os olhos do prato.

"AH P"TA QUE PARIU! Kon que merda foi essa?" gritou Bryan, fitando o Tigre irritadamente, que não respondeu e continuou a comer tranquilamente.

"Finalmente, pensei que teria de falar sozinho a noite toda"

"Estava a pensar..." Kai fitou o Falcão longamente, e sem uma palavra, levantou-se da mesa e deixou a sala, seguido por Bryan, ante o olhar aturdido de Tyson.

"Detesto quando eles fazem isto" disse, servindo-se de mais massa "Toda esta atitude superior, tão hey-eu-sou-um-ser-obscuro-e-muito-misterioso, devem realmente pensar que são melhores que nós. Não sei como aguentas o Kai, Ray"

Ray não lhe deu resposta, e continuou a olhar para o corredor onde Bryan e Kai tinham desaparecido, até que se levantou e sem uma palavra deixou também a sala a correr.

"Prontos, e este esta a ficar igualzinho. São todos loucos"

"...constantemente a evitar-me, e já não me lembro da ultima vez que teve uma refeição decente. Não sei o que mais posso fazer"

Kai não disse nada por uns momentos, fitando o tecto. "Não é do genero do Tala ter este tipo de comportamentos. Há algo que não me contaste. O que lhe aconteceu?"

Deixando-se escorregar pela parede, Bryan sentou-se sem uma palavra.

"Boris" disse Kai sem olhar para ele. "Nunca entendi porque é que ele escapou até agora"

"Tala nunca lhe deu razões que justificassem qualquer punição"

"Nem sempre era preciso uma razão"

"Não" murmurou "Nem sempre"

Alguém passou a correr por ambos, mas no escuro Bryan não conseguiu dizer quem. Tentou agarra-lo, mas a figura esquivou-se.

"Quem seria?"

"O Ray" disse Kai

"Oh" respondeu Bryan, tentando avista-lo, mas Ray ja tinha desaparecido "Se olhares matassem, esse já me teria assassinado há muito"

"Ele não te odeia"

"Pois então disfarça muito bem, pois de que outro modo agiria comigo como age?"

"Não sei" respondeu Kai simplesmente

"Não?" Bryan fitou-o curiosamente "Porque não lhe perguntas?"

"Porque sei que não me quer responder"

O Falcão rodou os polegares, fazendo os ossos estalar "Sois estranhos. Eu nunca deixo de perguntar nada ao Tala"

"Ah, mas ao contrario de vós, eu e o Ray somos completos opostos"

"Eu pedi-lhe desculpas"

"Sabes tão bem como eu que isso não adianta nada"

"Não, não adianta"

Kai sentou-se ao lado de Bryan "Dá tempo. Sabes como é dificil ultrapassar"

"Nós ultrapassamos"

"Não, nós não ultrapassamos. Nós choramos e imploramos por uma resposta, e não obtendo nenhuma inventamos uma, e gradualmente fomos esquecendo. Mas nós eramos crianças, ele não"

"A nossa infância foi-nos roubada, a ele não"

"Não?" perguntou Kai "Tem paciência Falcão. Por enquanto é tudo o que podes fazer."

- - - - -

_Estava no estádio onde tinha ocorrido o Campeonato Mundial, e Bladers desconhecidos apareciam e lançavam os bits, só para serem destroçados pelo Novae Rog. Assim contiuou e continuo, até que apenas um ficou de pé. Tala aproximou-se e o rosto de Bryan brilhou por um segundo, até que a figura se espumou e Boris aparece no seu lugar, sorrindo cruelmente._

"_Como se ele te quisesse depois disto"_

"AAAAAH!" Tala gritou, abrindo os olhos e vendo-se preso num abraço apertado.

"Ssshhh" murmurou Bryan. Tala relaxou nos seus braços, fechando os olhos novamente.

"_É por seres assim tão frigido que ele se cansara de ti dentro de pouco tempo"_

"Não" soluçou Tala. Bryan abraçou-o mais fortemente. "Shhh Wolfie, esta tudo bem, estas acordado agora"

"_Estou?"_

TBC

**  
**Weck mich bitte auf aus diesem Alptraum,  
Menschen sehn vor lauter Bäumen den Wald kaum,  
Man versucht uns ständig einzureden,  
dass es noch möglich wär hier frei zu leben,  
Weck mich bitte auf aus diesem Alptraum,  
Menschen sehn vor lauter Bäumen den Wald kaum,  
Ich und Du und Er und Sie und Es sind besser dran wenn wir uns selber helfen

Please wake me up from this nightmare.  
People can't see the wood for the trees.  
They try constantly to convince everyone  
That it's possible to live here freely.  
Please wake me up from this nightmare.  
People can't see the wood for the trees.  
You, he, she and I are better off If we help ourselves.

Perdão pela longa espera. Foi muito dificil escrever durante este ano, mas agora a Falling vai ser a minha prioridade. A musica utilizada é do rapper alemão Samy Deluxe.


	15. Em Pedaços

Falling in Darkness Capitulo 14

Em Pedaços

"Tala"

"Hun?"

"Com que estavas a sonhar?" Bryan sentiu o corpo do Lobo ficar tenso contra o seu assim que proferiu aquelas palavras.

"Nada"

"Não me mintas"

"Não é nada"

"Tala..."

"Já disse que não é nada!" exclamou Tala, afastando-se de Bryan e virando-se de costas para este.

"Tretas. Tu costumavas confiar em mim Wolf. Eu só te quero ajudar, sabes disso. Porque é que não me contas?"

"..."

"Foi com o Boris que sonhaste, não foi?" disse Bryan suavemente

"Sim, foi com ele. É sempre com ele. Vejo-o em toda a parte, em todos os sitios. Nem a dormir me deixa em paz. Esta sempre comigo, o Boris" Tala virou-se para Bryan novamente e fitou-o intensamente. "Não consigo livrar-me dele, ele persegue-me por toda a parte"

"Ele não te pode magoar mais"

"Não? De cada vez que fecho os olhos vejo-o. Sinto-o colado a mim, o seu cheiro, o seu toque enquanto me marcava - "

"Marcou-te? Onde?" indagou o Falcão, franzindo o sobrolho.

"_Em todo o lado" _"Aqui" respondeu, apontando o pescoço.

Bryan esticou a mão para delinear a fina cicatriz, e Tala arrepiou-se involuntariamente. "Doi-te?"

"_Sim" _"Não"

"Esta a desaparecer" disse, acariciando-lhe a pele

"Nunca desaparecera" murmurou Tala

Bryan aproximou-se e beijou a garganta marcada de Tala, fazendo-o suspirar. O Lobo agarrou fortemente os ombros de Bryan num sinal convidativo, que continuou a acariciar-lhe o pescoço por mais uns instantes até que os seus labios deixaram a pele macia de Tala e se colaram à boca deste, num beijo apaixonado e intenso as muitas semanas sem nenhum tipo de contacto tornaram ainda mais desejavel.

As mãos de Bryan foram descendo distraidamente pelo torso de Tala, até agarrar os quadris deste. Quando uma delas roçou o material das calças do Lobo, este ficou imediatamente tenso e tentou afastar-se.

Vendo o seu erro, Bryan afastou rapidamente a mão "Desculpa Tala, eu não queria assustar-te" Tala continuou a tremer, e o Falcão abraçou-o fortemente, tentando mostrar por gestos tudo o que estava a sentir no momento.

"Desculpa..."

"Desculpa o que Tala? Não tens nada que pedir desculpa, eu é que agi sem pensar"

"Eu já não te posso satisfazer"

"Não digas asneiras" Tala começou a soluçar, e enterrou a cabeça no pescoço de Bryan, que o agarrou ainda mais fortemente.

"Chora Lobo, chora. Deita para fora tudo o que puderes. Vá, eu estou aqui contigo" disse, acariciando as costas de Tala e tentando impedir as proprias lagrimas de cairem.

TBC


	16. Let it Rip!

Falling in Darkness

Capitulo 15 – Let it Rip

"Prontos Kenny, Dizzy?"

"Estou a bombar miudo"

"3,2,1 Let it Rip!" Os dois beyblades aterraram no estadio a uma velocidade estonteante, partindo de imediato para a ofensiva.

"Drigger, ataque Pata de Tigre!" Tyson não estava preparado e não se conseguiu defender, fazendo o Dragoon oscilar perigosamente. "Hey meu! Calma okay?" gritou este.

"Querias. Drigger, acaba com ele!" berrou Ray, chamando o seu bit-beast.

"Nem penses! Dragoon ataca!" Dragoon surgiu também e investiu contra Drigger, que o evitou com facilidade.

"És meu! DRIGGER!" o beyblade de Ray começou a girar mais rapidamente, criando um remoinho de vento que lançou contra Dragoon.

"Não, esquiva-te Dragoon!" gritou Tyson, mas o seu beyblade não foi suficientemente rapido e voou disparado do estadio.

"Oh meu..."

Ray sorriu-lhe. "Deixa la Tyson, nem sempre podes ganhar"

"A este andar, não ha-de ganhar nada. Estiveste pessimamente Tyson, demasiado desconcentrado todo o tempo e não prestaste atenção ao oponente"

"Hey Kai não achas que estas a ser um bocado duro demais? Eu ainda sou o campeão mundial meu!"

"Continua assim, e nem dos iniciados seras. Ray, foste bem, esse novo ataque é muito eficaz, optimo uso do vento a teu favor"

"É verdade Ray, foi muito fixe! Onde aprendeste isso?" perguntou Max

"Infelizmente, nem sempre pode ser com o melhor dos professores" disse Ray simplesmente. Bryan arqueou as sobrancelhas, percebendo a indirecta.

"Okay Tala, é a vossa vez" disse Kai rapidamente. Os quatros D-Boys levantaram-se instantaneamente.

"As suas ordens, capitão?" perguntou Ian

"Todos em jogo, para começar" disse Tala, retirando Wolborg e posicionando-o no lançador, imitado pelos outros membros.

"Prontos? 3,2,1 Let it Rip!" os quatro beyblades cairam na pista e começaram a atacar.

"Olha para o beyblade do Tala" murmurou Ray. Kai olhou para o estadio e franziu o sobrolho.

Alem de muito descoordenados, os quatro beyblades pareciam mal se suster. O de Tala saiu disparado do estadio, o Falborg de Bryan foi contra a parede do estadio e o Seaborg e Wyborg chocaram e pararam de girar no meio do ringue.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou Tyson.

"A culpa é da mente cibernetica incutida nos bits" disse Kenny enquanto tratava os dados que conseguira tirar da batalha.

"Como assim?" indagou Bryan, aproximando-se de Kenny com o resto da equipa. "A mente cibernetica foi retirada de todos no ano passado".

"Por isso mesmo. Toda a tecnologia que Boris incutiu nos vossos beyblades, apesar de estraordinaria estava a prejudica-los. Eles ficaram sob o seu dominio tanto tempo que se tornaram incapazes de combater por si mesmos. Não so isso, mas estão em grande instabilidade. É como se não se conseguissem suster sem a mente cyborg a controla-los, e habituados a depender do seu poder foram atrofiando na sua essencia.

"Podes arranja-los?" perguntou Ian preocupadamente.

"Posso garantir mais estabilidade" disse Kenny, enquanto escrevia "mas o resto depende de vós. Receio que tenham de voltar aos basicos, vai ser muito trabalhoso. E..." Kenny hesitou um pouco.

"Fala" disse Tala. "Sem rodeios. Quais são as nossas chances?"

Kenny suspirou "Eu sinto muito mas...não ha absolutamente nenhuma hipotese de voces participarem no campeonato"

TBC

Peço muita desculpa pelo atraso, deixei-me envolver demasiado pela escola xD Finalmente alguma acção no estadio, embora os resultados não tenham sido os melhores.

Proximo Capitulo: Cartas na Mesa


	17. Cartas na Mesa

Falling in Darkness

Capitulo 16 – Cartas na Mesa

"Que faremos agora, meu capitão?" perguntou Ian, torcendo as mãos como sempre fez quando está nervoso.

"Vamos treinar desde o principio"

"Levara muito tempo" disse Bryan. "E o miudo tem razão, no estado em que nos encontramos não estaremos aptos a tempo. No entanto, não entendo como não nos demos conta disto mais cedo"

"Vocês dois" disse Tala, sem desviar os olhos da janela "Voltaram a praticar desde que saimos da Abadia?"

"Negativo, meu capitão" respondeu Spencer "Com toda a agitação de rever as nossas familias foi dificil e...estavamos demasiado empolgados com todas as coisas que dantes não podiamos disfrutar"

"Eu também" comentou Ian "Não usei mais o Wyborg desde que abandonamos a Abadia. Mas também, não o queria fazer"

"Porquê?"

"Eu podia sentir o cansaço dele, capitão. Interiormente, sabia que ele não ia resistir. Tinha receio de descobrir exactamente em que estado ele estava"

Tala assentiu. Interiormente, ele também pressentira o mesmo, e não tivera coragem de usar o seu beyblade.

"O miudo tem razão" repetiu Bryan "Sem treino durante todo este tempo e agora vendo o estado dos beyblades é impossivel entrarmos no proximo campeonato"

"Arranjaremos uma maneira"

"Não há maneira, Tala. Não estamos em condicções de lutar, e muito menos tu"

"Eu estou perfeitamente – "

"É mentira." Interrompeu Spencer "Nós já reparamos que não andas bem. Da ultima vez que nos vimos não tinhas esse aspecto"

"Estamos preocupados há algum tempo, mas nunca queres falar connosco" disse Ian "Nos ainda somos uma equipa capitão. Em quem mais podemos confiar?"

"E-eu..." gaguejou Tala

"Capitão" disse Spencer, aproximando-se deste "Só queremos ajudar. Foi quando vocês voltaram à abadia, não foi?"

Tala acenou e olhou para Bryan, que lhe passou um braço em volta dos ombros encorajadoramente "Acho que está na hora de lhes contares tudo, Wolf"

Tala respirou fundo, e começou o relato do que até então não tivera coragem de evocar.

- - - - -

"Tenho uma certa pena deles" disse Max, enquanto olhava distraidamente para a televisão "No ano passado perderam o campeonato, e este ano não podem participar. Deve ser duro"

"Ya, não imagino o que devem estar a sentir" disse Tyson por seu turno.

"Eu não tenho pena nenhuma" murmurou Ray. Os outros olharam para ele perplexos.

"Tanta raiva não é normal em ti" disse Kai calmamente "Não está na hora de deixar o passado em paz?"

"Eu não tenho raiva dele"

"Então tens de perder essa insegurança quando estás com ele. Eu sei que foi uma batalha muito complicada Ray. Mas o Bryan mudou, já não é o mesmo que nessa altura. E ele está disposto a resolver as coisas entre vocês. Não podes tentar tu também?"

Ray assentiu. "É, tens razão"

- - - - -

"E é isso" terminou Tala, com a respiração um pouco mais ofegante mas tirando isso parecia inalterado.

"O cretino!" gritou Ian "Como foi capaz!"

"A verdade é que ele já estava de olho no Tala há muito tempo" disse Spencer, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Vamos procurá-lo e fazé-lo pagar pelo que te fez – "

"Não!" disse Tala aflito "Não quero nada disso"

"Não te queres vingar?" indagou Ian. Tala meneou a cabeça.

"Só quero esquecer tudo o que aconteceu"

"Não podes esquecer" disse Spencer "Tens é de seguir em frente"

"Não sei se consigo seguir em frente"

"Tens de conseguir. Nós vamos ajudar-te. Não estás sozinho agora"

"Nunca estiveste" disse Bryan, dando-lhe um sorriso reconfortador que Tala retribuiu timidamente.

"Obrigada pessoal. Fez-me bem deitar tudo cá para fora. Senti a vossa falta."

"Nós também capitão" disse Ian, aproximando-se e pondo as mãos em volta de Spencer e Bryan de modo a formarem um circulo "Finalmente, os D-Boys juntaram-se de novo"

"Vamos partir por uns tempos, mas quando voltarmos " disse Spencer

"Estaremos melhores do que nunca" completou Bryan, esticando a mão para o meio do circulo seguido dos outros.

"Serpent"

"Whale"

"Falcon"

" Wolf"

"Demolition Boys!"

TBC

Voltei a demorar muito, desculpem.

Proximo Capitulo "Where Darkness is..."


	18. Where Darkness is

Capitulo 17

"Where Darkness is..."

"Não custaria assim tanto comeres um pouco mais, não é verdade?" murmurou Bryan para Tala, que lhe deu um meio sorriso mas continuou sem tocar na comida.

"_Hoje de manhã um dos incriminados no caso Biovolt foi avistado em Nanquim. Boris Balkov, dd 53 anos, foi visto por um habitante local que imediatamente contactou as autoridades. Neste momento ja se encontra sob custódia policial. Está a caminho do Japão, onde aguardara julgamento sob..."_

Kai deu um sorriso amargo. "Então, foi feita justiça".

"Volto já" disse Tala, levantando-se. Bryan, notando como este empalidecera subitamente, fez menção de o seguir, mas Tala afastou-se quando lhe tocou num ombro e apressou-se para a porta.

"Tala, espera!" disse Bryan, mas Kai segurou-o com firmeza e fê-lo sentar-se de novo.

"Deixa-o ir, ele precisa de estar um pouco sozinho. O Ray olha por ele." Bryan olhou-o espantado ao ouvir isso, e viu o Ray a sair silenciosamente da sala.

"Tu disseste-lhe para estar de olho no Tala?" Kai meneou a cabeça.

"Ele também estava preocupado. Mas se me perguntasses, acho que ele estava um pouco melhor estes dias."

"É, também sinto o mesmo. Ele contou ao Spencer e ao Ian o que aconteceu...acho que lhe fez bem desabafar um pouco. Comigo ele não fala"

"É normal, o Boris deve-lhe ter dito coisas terriveis, deve-o ter posto a ver as coisas todas ao contrario."

"Ele achava que eu não ia gostar mais dele depois...do que aconteceu. Eu tentei fazé-lo ver que isso nunca aconteceria, mas duvido que ele tenha acreditado log...Kon, o que se passa?" perguntou, vendo Ray surgir a correr na sala.

"Chamem uma ambulância. Ele desmaiou"

TBC


	19. There is also light

Capitulo 18

"...There is also light"

"Pensei que tinhas deixado" disse Ray, aparecendo à porta.

Kai levou o cigarro aos labios e inalou profundamente. "Também eu, mas estou nervoso demais. Alguma novidade?"

"Não nos disseram nada ainda. Spencer levou os miudos para casa e pediu para os avisarmos assim se soubessemos algo" Ray encostou-se à parede também, saindo do caminho para uma nova ambulância que entrava. "Foi bastante assustador vê-lo assim".

"O Bryan ainda está com ele?"

"Não saiu de lá o tempo todo" respondeu Ray, suprimindo um arrepio. "Coitado"

Kai passou-lhe um braço em volta dos ombros e exalou uma grande quantidade de fumo para o ar.

- - - - -

"Deseje nunca mais voltar a um sitio destes" disse Bryan suavemente, olhando para a figura adormecida de Tala. "Mas parece que o destino nos trocou as voltas de novo. Já devia estar habituado, desde que puseram o Ian na equipa". Riu baixinho, o unico som que se ouvia naquele pequeno quarto, tirando a máquina onde se liam os batimentos cardiacos do Lobo.

"Volta, Tala. Tu tens de voltar. Temos muito que fazer e nada será possivel sem ti. Há quatro beyblades para arranjar lembraste? Não podes abandonar a equipa assim. Ian morreria de desgosto se me nomeassem capitão" disse, agarrando a mão de Tala, que permanecia inerte.

"E tens de comer. Por Deus, estás cadavérico. Quando voltarmos a casa vou obrigar-te a engolir um urso inteiro se for preciso ouviste?" Bryan sorria apesar das lágrimas que lhe corriam pela cara.

"Acorda meu amor, por favor acorda. Volta para mim. Como poderei viver sem a unica pessoa importante para mim? Eu não posso perder-te Tala. Abre os olhos por favor. O pesadelo acabou, para mim e para ti acabou, acredita em mim não deixarei que mais ninguem te faça mal, só acorda por favor, acorda –"

"E-eu sei" Bryan piscou os olhos admirado, e viu Tala a abrir os seus lentamente.

"Há quanto tempo estás acordado?"

"À tempo suficiente" disse, na mesma voz fraca. "Então...tu amas-me mesmo?" perguntou, olhando nos olhos de Bryan.

"Como pudeste alguma vez duvidar disso?"

"Eu tinha tanto medo" disse Tala, também com os olhos húmidos "Que ele estivesse certo"

"À merda com ele" disse Bryan, aproximando-se dele e beijando-o com uma força desesperada "Eu amo-te tanto" disse, beijando-o novamente.

"Eu também te amo" respondeu Tala, correspondendo ao beijo "Desculpa"

"Não chores Taça" disse Bryan, encostando a sua testa a do Lobo.

"Tu também estás a chorar"

"Eu posso, sou mais velho"

Tala deu-lhe com a testa "Estupido" disse, acariciando-lhe a bocheça "Pardalito estupido"

"Lobo anorético" retaliou Bryan, apertando-lhe o nariz "Hei-de fazer-te criar carne nesses ossos!"

"Pois, ja me constou. E como vais fazê-lo, levas-me a comida à boca?" perguntou Tala, sorrindo e pondo a lingua de fora.

"Talvez" disse Bryan, beijando-o outra vez

- - - - -

"Já passou tanto tempo" disse Ray "Ninguém nos diz nada"

"Talvez seja melhor irmos la dentro perguntar a alguém – Bryan!" exclamou Kai, vendo-o surgir da porta e indo imediatamente a seu encontro seguido de Ray "O que aconteceu?"

"Está tudo bem" disse este "Ele acordou"

Kai sorriu "E como está?"

"Bem melhor. Falamos muito e ele concordou em testemunhar contra Boris. Todos os nossos testemunhos juntos serão de certeza suficientes para o manter preso por muito tempo. Esta história vai finalmente terminar.

"Até que enfim" disse Kai "Estamos todos finalmente livres"

"É verdade" concordou Bryan. "Olha Kon" disse, encarando Ray. "Muito obrigado por teres estado com ele. Se não nos tivesses avisado logo as consequências teriam sido muito piores.

"Na boa, Bryan" disse Ray sorrindo. Ao ver a confusão do outro estendeu-lhe a mão e sorriu mais abertamente.

Bryan correspondeu ao sorriso e aperou-lhe a mão "Então são treguas?"

"Já era mais que hora" disse Ray

Bryan assentiu "Mas ainda me deves a desforra!"

"Liga-me quando quiseres ser humilhado outra vez"

"Ora seu – " Bryan prendeu Ray num aperto de cabeça, enquanto Kai os observava divertido.

Um novo futuro estava prestes a começar.

TBC

Only one chapter to go


	20. Epilogo

Capitulo 19

Epilogo

_Duas semanas depois..._

"Creio que esta tudo, então"

"Nao é preciso mais nada?"

"Todas as formalidades estão cumpridas. Mandei chama-lo agora, mas irei convosco até à saida"

"Obrigado"

- - - - -

Este sitio está na mesma"

"Vocês não foram embora à tanto tempo assim" disse a senhora, sorrindo. "Embora eu esteja certa que não é o que vos parece. Senti a vossa falta, meus filhos."

"Nós também, madre" respondeu Bryan.

"E tu estás ainda mais lingrinhas do que antes, não de dão de comer onde estavas?"

Tala sorriu "Já mo disseram, madre. Estou a remediar isso"

"Bryan! Tala!" ao lado da porta estava uma criança pequena com uma das educadoras, que desatou a correr na direcção dos dois rapazes.

"Então Yaten" disse Bryan, pegando-lhe ao colo. "Como estás campeão?"

"´Tou jangado"

"Zangado? Porquê?" perguntou Tala.

"Voxes fo'am imbora!"

"Pois foi, mas agora tu vens embora connosco"

"Xim?" perguntou Yaten

"Sim, é verdade"

"Pa xempe?"

"Para sempre"

FIM

_Resposta à review de "someone":_

Percebo completamente o que dizes. É verdade que a medida que a historia avançava eu perdi a disposição para focar determinados detalhes. Isso devia-se a um certo cansaço interior. A fic demorou quatro anos a ser acabada, e a paciência e inspiração nem sempre eram as melhores e eu por vezes fui obrigada a forçar-me a escrever, o que não dava bom resultado. Muito obrigado pela sinceridade, espero que tenhas gostado de ler a Falling.

E, quatro anos e 20 capitulos depois, a Falling chegou ao fim. Sinto que preciso de dizer muito, mas não me sai nada. Esta foi a minha primeira fic, aquela com que à quatro anos me estreei neste mundo tão recompensador da escrita, que me acompanhou ao longo destes anos. Mesmo quando não estive a trabalhar nela, era uma presença constante. Tenho muita pena de a ter acabado, mas é ao mesmo tempo um alivio. Obrigado a todos que seguiram tão fielmente esta fic durante estes quatro anos, e espero continuar a arranjar tempo e inspiração para vos apresentar novos trabalhos meus muito em breve.

27/04/09

Mina Kon


End file.
